The children Of Nations
by rahsax
Summary: Of course like always, a spell England attempted and failed didn't just effect him but all the nations. Of course they should of seen it. Of course none of them did. Mpreg, slash, yaoi, incest and swearing, don't like, don't read.
1. The Beginning

**Ok, well I've been thinking about writing this for a while now… and I couldn't decide whether I wanted to or not… but I finally decided I should. **

**I don't know how often I'll be able to update because some chapters have smut in them… and I can type that on a computer my school can get access too… so… I have to type that up on anther computer… and well, my desktop is really slow so my mother would be curious as to why I'm typing on that… which I don't need her finding it! And the only other computer I have is a mini-laptop, which is a pain to type on, and also because I've lent it to my mother (as she has broken both her and my desktops) she would again be curious as to why I need to have my mini-laptop back and if I don't have a good enough reason I'm not getting it, and if I tell her the truth… well that would just end badly so… I have to wait until the desktops get fixed or type it when mum is like asleep or doing something where she won't notice that I've stolen my laptop back. Also this story likes to give me writers block every 5 minutes… so… writing one chapter will take me longer then other stories, where it just takes me a day or two of serious writing, so you'd all better be happy with any updates you get! **

**Also I think will probably be the longest story I will write (and I feel sorry for myself if I make myself write something longer!)… ever… so… I don't know how long it will be for me to finish it! And with the writer's block every 5 minutes, I fear I may never get it finished but I will try my hardest! **

**Rating: M (for M-Preg, Smut, Swearing, Incest, Slash,) Don't like any of those don't read. **

**Pairings in the fic:**

**France/England**

**Prussia/Austria/Hungary (well probably mentioned Austria/a-lot-of-people, but the main one in this story will be Prussia/Austria with maybe a bit of Hungary/Austria on the side)**

** (I feel bad about this one ^^)**

**America/Canada (yes this is the Incest...) **

**Poland/Lithuania (and probably mentioned Russia/Lithuania, but that will be in the past) **

**Russia/China**

**Greece/Japan/Turkey (well… Greece and Turkey fighting over Japan and Japan liking them both)**

**Pairings in this Chapter (because some chapters will focus on some pairings this is just to say which pairings will be in the chapter): **

**France/England**

**Prussia/Austria/Hungary**

**Greece/Japan/Turkey (mentioned at least)**

**America/Canada**

**Russia/China**

**Background Info: I'm going to try and explain everything in this fic… but I might have to put some small points in this in other chapters… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, REALLY wish I did, but I don't… **

**The children born in this fic will be OC's… I try not to write with OC's but for his I have to put them in… I might give them countries to represent… but I've never been good at Geography… so I don't know many country names (before Hetalia I didn't know many of the ones from it even existed!) **

**Please excuse the crappy start (after the Prologue… and even the Prologue as well); I had no idea where to start from so I just started from somewhere… so I just started there… so sorry about it's crappyness!**

**I hope I got all of Japan's 'kun' and 'san' right… confused the HELL out of me! **

**Throughout the whole fic when writing in other languages (other then German and Japanese (German: I have textbooks from school of it so it should be right. Japanese: A friend of mine is learning it so I ask her… so it should be right) I'm using online translators… so if it's wrong… sorry! I have no other option! **

**Little details about the countries I got from Wikipedia so I'm sorry if they are wrong, but I don't have the time (or want to put the effort into) looking up different web-pages to try and find a good source, or looking through books… I've already put a LOT of time and effort into this first chapter of the fic (with all the different languages) so I really just wanted a quick way to get information… sorry if it's incorrect, if you want to correct me that's fine! So please don't get offended… but trust me if my own country was a major part of Hetalia, I would be stuffing up his flower as well! **

**No smut in this chapter… but there probably will be in the next chapter (so I'm sorry if that one takes a while to come out but that is the reason why!). **

**I wrote bits of this when I was supposed to be sleeping… so sorry for any errors because of that! I've proofread it… but sometimes errors slip through. **

**Sorry about the long authors note… but I had to tell you all of this… hopefully the next chapters author's notes won't be so long because I got it all out here! ^^**

**Sorry I had to re-post this! Fanfic stuffed up the formatting, so I had to re-do it… SORRY! **

-Prologue-

Arthur stood in the centre of the room, muttering words out of a book. If the spell worked, then not only would the stupid Frenchman be outshined, but also he would have mastered the magic.

Three months later, after being told by his fairy friends why he was suffering from such bad morning sickness, he realized that the spell hadn't failed; it just didn't go the way he planned.

Six months later, as he held the two boys in his arms, he decided that it was worth all the pain. He let them be lifted out of his arms and placed next to him. A kiss was placed on his forehead and he smiled weakly. "You did beautifully Arthur, just relax now," the other man said, and Arthur nodded, before letting sleep take over.

-Chapter1-

Austria sat in front his him piano, playing one of his favorite classical pieces, his attention fully on the notes he was playing.

Hungary sat on a lounge that was against the wall, listening to the music. She had come over to tell Austria something, but when she heard him playing she had decided to listen and tell him after he finished, she couldn't even remember what she had to tell him.

Once Austria finished the piece he turned around, seeing the Hungarian woman sitting on the lounge, "How long have you been there Elizabeta?"

"Not very long," Hungary replied, "You play as beautifully as ever Roderich."

"Thank-you Elizabeta," Austria said, "May I asked what you are doing here in the first place?"

"Yes, oh, right… I had something to tell you, but it seems I have forgotten what I came here to tell you," Hungary said with a little laugh.

"That's ok, would you like to stay for lunch?" Austria asked, as he made his way to the door.

"Yes please," Hungary replied, following him out of the room.

"So, how are you going Elizabeta?" Austria asked, once they had sat down with food.

"Good," Hungary replied, "You seem a bit tense is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothings wrong… just Prussia hasn't showed up yet today," Austria said, looking over at the clock.

"Oh, he really does like to annoy you doesn't he? You do know if he get's too annoying you can always call me," Hungary said, looking over at Austria.

"Yes I know, but he's not that bad these days, he will even sometimes listen to me when I play," Austria said, staring away.

"You love him don't you?" Hungary asked.

"No, of course not!" the Austrian said, looking quickly up at the Hungarian.

Both of them quickly looked over at the door when it was kicked open. Neither that surprised that Prussia was the one that had kicked it.

"Awesome me is here!" Prussia said as he walked in.

"Hello, Prussia," Hungary said, her attention back to the cup on the table.

"Roddy, why is the crazy bitch here?" Prussia complained as he made his way over to the table.

"Because she came to visit and I invited her to stay for lunch," Austria said, not looking at the Prussian.

"By why did you invite her to stay?" Prussia complained.

"Because I haven't had a chance to talk to her in a while," Austria replied, trying not to look over at the Prussian.

"But you don't need to talk to her, you have the awesome me instead!" Prussia said, leaning his head on the Austrians shoulder.

"Because, Prussia, it is nice to talk to someone that doesn't think he should rule the world," Austria replied, taking a sip from his cup.

"You're no fun Roddy!" Prussia decided, taking his head off the other shoulder, "when are you ever going to loosen up?"

"Prussia," Austria said in a warning tone, telling the Prussian that he'd have hell to pay if he said anything indecent when others were around.

"I really should get going," Hungary said, standing up, sending Austria a knowing smile.

"Please do not leave on because of Prussia," Austria said, sending her an almost pleading look.

"No, I really should leave, I was only suppose to come here to tell you something, and seeing as I failed at that, then I don't see why I should stay here any longer," The Hungarian said, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress, "it was nice talking to you Roderich."

"Yes it was nice talking to you," Austria said, standing up, "do you want me to see you out?"

"No, No I'm quiet sure I can do that myself," Hungary said, "I use to live here once, remember?"

"Of course, Sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Hungary said before turning around and leaving the room, mentally thanking the fact that she was smart enough to put hidden camera's in all of the rooms in the house. She had gotten some good footage over the years, and hopefully would get some more that day.

Germany watched as Feliciano happy moved around the kitchen making pasta, it had only been about a few days since they had started to officially date, but as France had kindly pointed out they had acted as if they had been dating for a lot longer.

When the doorbell rung, the Italian's attention was dragged away from his cooking, "Ve, I wonder who is visiting?" he said.

"Probably just Austria complaining about my bruder," Germany said, but Italy ignored him and went over to the door to open it.

Germany followed him and was actually surprised when he saw Japan at the door.

"Hello Italy-kun, Germany-san," Japan said, bowing.

"Ve, Hello Japan!" Italy exclaimed hugging the other. Japan blushed but didn't say anything; he was partially use to the Italians over-friendly actions.

"What are you doing here Japan?" Germany asked; it wasn't often that the Japanese nation showed up on their doorsteps.

"Nothing really, I just decided to visit," Japan said with a smile, "is that ok?"

"Ve, of course it's fine Japan!" Italy said, "come on, I'm cooking pasta!" and with that Japan was nearly dragged to the kitchen by the hyperactive Italian.

Germany followed the two, smiling softly at his lover's antics. Once he made it to the kitchen Japan and Italy were already talking.

"So, how are you and Greece going?" Italy asked as he cooked his pasta, Japan sitting on a seat.

"Oh," Japan said looking up quickly, "fine," he said looking down at his hands. "How are you and Germany doing?" he asked looking back up again.

"We're going good!" Italy exclaimed smiling, "Germany's so nice to me!"

"That's good," Japan said with a sigh.

"Ve, Japan what's wrong?" Italy said looking over at the Japanese man worriedly.

"Nothings wrong Italy," Japan said, smiling sadly at the other.

"Japan, don't lie it's not good!" Italy said, looking over at the other.

"Sorry," Japan apologized, "but it's nothing, really, I'll be fine."

"If you say so!" Italy said, as he continued cooking. Germany said nothing, deciding it was best if he didn't comment.

After a few minutes of silence Italy sighed, "Germany?" he said.

"Yes, Feliciano?" Germany replied, looking over at the Italian.

"Can you please go out to the shops and get me more flour?" Italy asked, looking up at the German.

"Ok…" Germany said, curious as to why the Italian suddenly wanted him to go get him flour.

"Thank you, Ludwig," Feliciano said, kissing the German lightly on his check.

Once they heard the sound of the door closer Italy turned back to Japan before asking, "What's wrong Japan?"

"Nothing's wrong Italy-kun," Japan said, looking away from the Italian.

"Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong, tell me," Italy said.

"It's nothing," Japan said.

"No there is something, so tell me," Italy said, looking over at his friend worriedly.

"Don't worry about it," Japan said.

"No, tell me," Italy continued, "please?"

"You wouldn't understand," Japan said.

"Still isn't it better to tell someone then bottle it up inside?" Italy asked.

"I'm very good at bottling things up Italy-kun," Japan said, "I have had a lot of practice."

"Still, tell me what's wrong, is it something to do with Greece?" Italy asked; Japan jumped slightly at the mention of the other name. "So it is? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything he didn't already do," Japan said, "I'm the one in the wrong at the moment…"

"What did you do?" Italy asked.

"Fell in love…" Japan muttered.

"With who?" Italy asked again.

"Turkey," Japan said, barely above a whisper, before suddenly going wide-eyed, "please don't tell anyone I said that, especially not Greece-san… I don't want to ruin what we have… I love them both equally, but they hate each other and I just don't know what to do!" Japan said, by the end of it nearly in tears.

Italy quickly hugged the other, "It'll be ok," he said, "but you can't run-away from it, you have to face them."

"But I don't want to ruin what I have with Greece-san, and I just don't know what to do because they hate each other," Japan said.

"Japan you are going to have to face them eventually, why not do it sooner and get it over with?" Italy suggested as he hugged his friend.

Japan pulled away from the hug smiling, "Thank-you Italy-kun," he said, and Italy smiled.

"No problem Japan!" Italy said.

"I should probably go now… tell Germany-san I said good-bye," Japan said and Italy nodded.

"Of course!" Italy replied, and with that Japan left.

-FACE-

France, England, America and Canada were all sitting in the lounge-room, England sitting next to France, and America and Canada sitting opposite them.

"It's so good to have the family together," France said, earning a glare from England.

"I don't understand why you and Canada keep insisting we have these nights, they always end up with us all fighting!" England replied, glaring at the Frenchman.

"But Angleterre, we must try, as we are family!" France said, kissing the English man on the check.

"Get off my you bloody frog!" Arthur snapped, glaring at the Frenchman.

"Non, and anyway the more you insult me the more I know you love me," the Frenchman added kissing Arthur's cheeks lightly.

"Bloody frog," England muttered under his breath.

"I don't know why you always act like you don't love me, when it's clear you do, and we are only around our children," France said, kissing the other's neck.

Of course this lead to more yelling from England's part.

"Papa, Dad, stop it!" Canada said, watching the two of them attempt to rip each other to shreds.

"Leave them to kill each other," America said, holding his brother close, "you know no matter what we do they won't stop."

"But…" Canada went to comment but was silenced by his brother's lips on his.

"Just let them be," America whispered to his brother.

"But…"

"Come on, let's let them fight, if they want us we will be upstairs," Alfred said, kissing his way down the Canadian's neck.

"But you know what we promised Arthur we wouldn't do anything inappropriate while he is near," Canada muttered, looking over at their fighting parents.

"Oh please, once they stop fighting they will be doing the exact same thing," Alfred replied, kissing his way back up the other's neck.

"Alfred don't," Canada warned, pushing America's head away from his neck.

"Come on Matty," America whined trying to get back to the other's neck.

"Alfred, no," Canada said glaring at the other.

"Ok Matty," Alfred said, kissing the other once more.

They both turned around to discover England and France had stopped fighting, and where instead looking at them. Matthew quickly blushed looking away, "Sorry…" he muttered.

Francis had already grabbed him out of the American's arms and hugged him himself, "It's ok Matthew, I know it's not your fault you fell in love with the stupid American."

"Hey! Don't call me a stupid American!" Alfred yelled, glaring back at the Frenchman.

"But it is true, you are American and you lack common sense," France replied.

"Stay with Papa tonight," France said, "go home tomorrow, please Matthew."

"Ok Papa," Canada said, ignoring the glare from his brother.

"But I want to do home!" America said, glaring at the Frenchman.

"Alfred, if there is one thing I've learnt from my life, it's that those with French blood normally get the way they want," England said.

"Why are you saying that, normally you're complaining about the French blood!" America said, staring at his father wide-eyes, "the aliens go you didn't they!"

"No, Alfred, the aliens didn't get me, I'm just telling you the truth," England replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"Come on Matty let's go!" America said, standing up to leave.

"No Alfred, I'm staying here," Canada said, hugging his father.

"Come on Matty," America whined, "I want to get home!"

"No Alfred, you can leave, but I'm staying here," Canada said, staring up at his brother.

"But I don't want to leave you…" America said, looking sadly at Canada.

"Then you are staying as well," Canada replied calmly.

"Ok, then, I will!" America said determinately.

"Ok," Canada replied calmly. Neither boy noticed the looks their parent's shared.

-Russia/China-

"Ivan let me go Aru!"

"But you look so cute my little Yao!"

"Ivan I said let me go!"

Normally China would have buckled to Russia by now, letting the other do as he pleased with his body, but tonight he couldn't, no, he didn't want to go through that again, he had to stop the Russian.

"Please Yao, I promise I'll be gentle," the Russia, said, holding the other in his arms.

"Ivan it's not that," China replied, turning around to kiss the other, "It's just… tonight… I promise tomorrow, I'll let you."

"But why not tonight Yao?" Russia asked, curious as to why the other was denying him.

"Just… I don't want to explain," China said, looking away, "Just not tonight, Aru."

"Okay."

"Ivan I said No… wait… what aru?"

"I said okay, if Yao really doesn't want too I won't make him."

"Thank you, aru," China said before leaning up and kissing the Russian on his lips, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Romano asked before he opened his door to find Spain standing there with a bouquet of Carnations.

"As to who it is, it's Spain, you know, your lover? And as to what I want… well… I think you can guess," Spain said stepping inside, handing the flowers to the other. "Then again you should know all that," he said wrapping one arm around the other's waist pulling Romano against his body.

"Let go of me," Romano said, pushing lightly against the other's chest.

"No," Spain answered easily, his other arm making it's way around the waist as well, kissing the other lightly.

"Can I at least place the flowers down?" Romano said, leaning away from the other, knowing it was a losing battle.

"Ok," Spain answered, letting the other go to the kitchen and place the flowers in a vase. The second the flowers were placed in the Vase, Romano was pushed against a wall and forced into a deep kiss.

**Sorry about making Italy a bit OOC, but I see him being a bit of a love guru… he's just naïve… easiest way to explain it: he knows how to get all the girls (or guys) he just doesn't know what to do once he's go them! (unlike Germany who I see as the exact opposite, hasn't a clue how to get them, but once he has… knows freakin' everything! (but that's what you get when your older brother is Prussia!)) **

**Thank you for reading this… sorry if it's crappy… I'm just writing it to get rid of all the ideas swimming around my head for a fic like this… yeah… sorry! **

**Don't forget that the next chapter might take longer to get out because of the fact that it has smut in it… and I can't type it on this computer… and to get to other's is difficult… so I'll probably have to write it in a book and then type it up ever chance I can get! Also I can't promise that the smut will be that good… it's the first time I've wrote it and… I'm kind of… inexperienced… so I don't have any experience myself to draw from! **

**Also I'll update 'Party Games' as soon as possible, but I've currently hit writers block on that… I know what I want to do… I just need to waist a bit of time before I do it (like… half a chapter)… SORRY! **

**From Rahsax **


	2. A night to remember

**You'd all better be happy, I'm typing this up late at night on my mum's new laptop… hopefully she doesn't find out… or else I'm DEAD! Hopefully when I re-format this on my apple computer (because word on this is acting really strange… I don't trust it so I'm going to double check it just in case) it will actually work when I post it on unlike the last chapter which… lost all the spacers… I'm SO sorry about that! But no matter what I did it just wouldn't fix itself! **

**I've watched the first 4 dubbed episodes, some of the voices I can stand, other's I want to murder! **

**Ok I'm reformatting it… but I don't know what it's done… so if they don't enter I'll try again to fix it if that doesn't work… sorry! **

**This chapter is smut, this is my warning, don't like; don't read! Also this IS the first smut I've ever written (well… I have roleplayed it once or twice…)… so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE be nice! I hope its ok! (of course I'm masochistic… no-one in their right mind would go from writing no smut at all to writing 3 scenes in one chapter!) **

**I was planning on doing 4 full smut scenes in this chapter but I only ended up with 2 because when writing the Greece/Japan one I thought that if I wrote the smut scene it would ruin the… sweetness? Of the scene… IDK! **

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Prussia/Austria**

**Greece/Japan/Turkey**

**Anyway without any more talking let's start chapter 2! **

Seconds after the front door shut Prussia pushed Austria up against a wall; kissing his way down the others neck.

"Fuck Roddy, you don't know how much I want ya'," he said between kisses.

"Gilbert…" Austria said, "Wait!"

"Can't fucking wait," Prussia replied not stopping his assault on the other's neck.

"At least wait until we get to a bedroom!" Austria said, but it came out more like a moan.

"If that's what you want," Prussia said before picking the other up and tossing him over his shoulder.

"Prussia! What are you doing?" Austria snapped, trying to get comfortable on the other's shoulder.

"You wanted to move it to your bed so that's what I'm doing, it's faster this way," Prussia replied as he made his way to the Austrian's room, "And Roddy; call me Gilbert not Prussia."

"Gilbert!" the other yelled as he was dumped on his bed, the other landing on top of him going back to kissing his neck.

"Yes?" Gilbert asked, smirking while taking his lips away.

"Please, don't stop," the Austrian replied, blushing a dark pink.

"Of course," the Prussia said, returning to kiss the other, as his hands moved to undo the buttons on the other's jacket.

Austria's arms made their way around the other's waist as Prussia's hands moved under his shirt.

Gilbert quickly striped the other of his shirt throwing both it and the jacket on the floor.

"Gilbert!" Austria said, watching his cloths go flying.

"Shut the fuck up and let me fuck you," Prussia replied kissing the other on his lips to stop all other complaints.

Austria's hands went to the other's shirt, quickly unbuttoning it. Once his shirt was unbuttoned Gilbert sat up, throwing it on the floor as well before leaning down, kissing his way down Roderich's torso, stopping just in front of the other's pants.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asked the other looking up.n

"Gott yes," Austria moaned leaning his head on the pillow.

Gilbert lent up, quickly kissing the Austrian on his lips before removing the other's pants, smirking when he noticed the lack of underwear.

"Were you expecting this?" Prussia asked, looking up at the other's blushing face.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Austria snapped, attempting to glare at the Prussian.

"Such a dirty mouth, why can't you be like this all the time?" the Prussian whispered at the other's neck.

"Just… hurry up!" Austria whined, his hips bucking up.

"Ok, ok, I'm guessing the lube is where it always is?" Prussia said, reaching over to the bedside table.

Austria nodded, moaning loudly as Prussia rubbed his erection with the free hand.

Once Prussia found the bottle of lube, he quickly uncapped it, smirking when Austria spread his legs.

"Gott, you are such a slut, I wonder if I even have to prepare you, you're probably so loose from everyone else who's fucked you," Prussia said with a smirk, holding the Austrian's legs open when the other tried to close them.

"Gilbert," Roderich warned glaring at the other.

"Don't worry," Gilbert said, "I'll prepare you."

"You'd better," Austria said, before moaning as the first finger was pushed into his entrance.

Austria moaned loudly as Prussia pushed the second finger in, using it to help stretch the other. Prussia had been partially right with calling Roderich a slut, with all the alliances he'd been in, and the battles he'd lost; he was use to his body being violated in every possible way, sometimes he'd even go as far as saying he enjoyed it.

Prussia slipped his third and final finger in, stretching the other as much as he could, before removing them.

Gilbert quickly spread more lube on his erection before lining it up with the other's entrance. He lent down kissing Roderich hard before thrusting in, moaning as the other clenched around his; screaming lightly.

Austria's hands flew up to Gilbert's arms gripping them tightly as he adjusted to the other being in him. Sure he'd done this many times before, but it still hurt when someone first entered him for the night.

"You ready?" Gilbert asked, looking into his eyes. Roderich nodded quickly, moaning as the other thrust in him again.

Prussia started to thrust deeper until he hit the spot that made Roderich scream from pleasure.

"There it is," Gilbert said, smirking before thrusting in again, hitting the spot hard.

Austria's screams and moans got louder and louder as the Prussian kept hitting his sweet-spot.

Prussia thrust harder and faster as he felt himself get closer and closer to release.

"Roddy, you'd better be fucking close," he whispered in the other's ear earning a nod in return.

"Good," he said, thrusting in hard again.

Roderich moaned, his back arching slightly as he released onto both his own and Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert released soon after, thrusting into the tightening muscles a few times.

"Gott, I fucking love you," Gilbert said, kissing Roderich hard.

"Love you too…" Austria moaned, "but you better help me wash off," he added more seriously.

"Of course, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't look after you after we had awesome sex?" Prussia replied kissing the other.

"Gilbert."

"Yes Roddy?"

"Shut up and help me get to the bathroom to clean off."

Once Germany returned from the shops he quickly noticed the fact that Japan was no longer there.

"Did Japan leave?" he asked Italy, handing the other the flour.

"Yes, he had to go do something, he told me to tell you goodbye, Ve," Italy responded placing the flour away.

"Oh, ok," Ludwig said, "so… uh… what do you want to do now?" he asked nervously.

"Whatever you want, Ve," Italy said, kissing Ludwig on the lips.

Ludwig sighed, he could think of a few things he wanted to do but he would never do any of them to his little innocent Feliciano; who currently had his arms around Ludwig's shoulders and was looking up at him with those bright innocent brown eyes…

Ludwig sighed again bringing a hand up to rub his temples, "Feliciano don't do that…" he muttered.

"Don't do what? Ve?" Italy muttered, "I'm just hugging you, isn't that what couples are supposed to do, Ve?" Again with the innocent eyes, his arms moving away from the other's neck.

"Feliciano," Ludwig said, his self-restraint weakening.

"Yes, Ludwig?" Italy said, his voice sounded so innocent. Germany groaned before kissing the Italy. Hard.

Italy surprised Germany by kissing back, but then again the Italian always use to flirt with girls, so he was bound to have kissed a few of them…

Italy's arms wrapped around Germany's neck again, pulling the other into another kiss.

"Ti amo, Ludwig," Italy said, kissing the other lightly.

"Ich Leibe Dich, Feliciano," Ludwig said, kissing the other again, pulling the other up so his legs were wrapped around his waist.

Feliciano giggled lightly as Ludwig started kissing down his neck, holding tightly to stop the other from slipping.

In the back of his mind Ludwig felt guilty about what he wanted to do to Feliciano, but it was just too nice to have the small Italian kissing him. Too tempting of a thought of being the one to taint such an innocent naïve person. Germany shook his head, no, he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to taint someone so innocent as Feliciano.

"Ve, are you ok Germany?" Italy asked looking down at the other worriedly.

"Fine," Germany said, before placing Feliciano back down, moving away.

"No, something is wrong, Germany, please tell me what's wrong," Italy said, looking at the Germany with pleading eyes.

"It's nothing, Italy, I'm fine," Germany said, looking away from the Italain, knowing that if he looked at the other's eyes it wouldn't end well.

"Then why did you stop? Ve?" Italy asked, Ludwig instantly turned around, looking into Feliciano's eyes; did the other really mean what he thought he did?"

"Why did you stop Germany? It felt good," Italy said, moving closer to the German, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"Ita…" Germany started before Italy silenced him with a kiss.

"Ti amo, Ludwig, Ti amo, Please what you did before, it felt good," Italy said after breaking the kiss, looking up at Germany with innocent eyes.

Germany looked down at Italy, blinking before pulling the other up into another kiss. Gently, he reminded himself, he had to be gentle.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Germany asked, pulling the other up to wrap his les around the German's waist.

"Ve? Done what before?" Italy asked, looking into Germany's eyes.

"I'll take that as a no…" Germany muttered, mainly to himself, before carrying the Italian to his room, placing him gently on the bed, before moving on top, kissing the other gently.

"Ve, Ti amo," Italy whispered once the kiss was broken, his hands moving around Ludwig's neck.

Germany started kissing Feliciano again, his hand moved under the Italian's shirt, loving the feeling of the soft skin under his fingers.

Italy giggled softly, but his hands were quickly unbuttoning the German's shirt.

Germany kissed Italy again before pulling back so he could pull the Italian's shirt off. Italy pushed Germany's shirt off the other's strong shoulder, he loved the German so much and would do anything for him.

Germany kissed Italy again, before remembering he needed lube, he pulled back and went to get off the bed, but was grabbed by the small Italian.

"Ve, where is Germany going?" Feliciano asked, looking up at the German.

"I just have to go get something, I'll be right back," Germany replied, kissing the Italian lightly when the other let go.

"Ok, but hurry back," Italy replied and the Germany nodded before leaving the room to go find some lube as fast as he could.

Once he found the lube (it wasn't too hard to find; he did live with Prussia) he returned to the room where Italy was, shocked at the sight that met his eyes.

Italy was lying back on the bed, one hand down his pants, moaning and panting slightly. He opened his eyes to look at Ludwig, "Ve, you returned," he said and Ludwig swallowed. Oh, got, there goes the self-restraint.

It took him all of three seconds to return to the bed and star harshly, deeply, kissing the Italian again, who's hands were resting on his shoulders.

Germany moved his hands down before removing the Italian's pants, brushing past the tent in the other's boxers.

"Ve! Ludwig!" Feliciano moaned.

"Feliciano," Ludwig moaned before standing up and removing his own pants and boxers.

Feliciano giggled slightly as Ludwig ran his hands up and down the other's chest, before resting them above the other's boxer. Ludwig looked back up, staring into Feliciano's brown eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, not even expected Italy to understand.

Italy nodded slightly, "yes," he said as he exhaled a deep breath.

Ludwig kissed the other as he removed his boxers, spreading the Italian's legs slightly.

He then covered three of his fingers with lube before slowly; carefully pushed one of them into the small Italian's entrance.

"Ve! It hurts," Italy groaned looking up at Ludwig with tear filled eyes.

Ludwig flashed the Italian apologetic smile as he moved the finger in and out of the Italian, curling it every now and then.

When he added the second one he saw tears threaten to spill out of the Italian's eyes and he stopped all movement.

He looked lovingly at the Italian before a certain curl gained his attention. Leaning down he kissed it, surprised at how quickly the Italian relaxed from it.

Germany quickly continued stretching Feliciano, loving the small moans the other made. He quickly added his third finger; kissing the curl as he did so he wouldn't hurt his small lover; who screamed when his prostate was hit.

Germany froze looking worriedly at Italy hoping he hadn't hurt the other.

"Ve! Do that again," Italy moaned and Germany nodded, curling his fingers just right so the spot was hit again.

Germany quickly finished stretching the other before removing his fingers and covering his dick in lube.

He lent down, kissing Italy lightly. With one hand he played with the Italian's curl before thrusting in.

He froze straight away when Feliciano screamed, looking down worriedly at the other's tear filled eyes he managed to mouth a, 'are you ok?'

"Ve!" Italy said, calming himself down slightly, "you can move…" he whispered.

Germany nodded before pulling out and thrusting in again, reminding himself that he had to be gentle with the Italian.

Italy whimpered slightly with each thrust, where did all the please go?

Ludwig kept thrusting gently, trying to find the spot that would stop all the pain his lover was in.

A few minutes later Italy screamed from please again, "there…" he gasped and Ludwig smiled, found it.

Ludwig kept thrusting into the Italian feeling himself get close, looking down he saw the Feliciano's eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Leaning down his kissed Italy harshly, and the other screamed, releasing. Ludwig soon followed, gently pulling out of the Italian after cumming into him.

"Ich Leibe Dich," he muttered, hugging the Italian.

"Ti amo," Italy responded, quickly falling asleep in the other's arms.

-Greece/Japan-Greece/Japan-Greece/Japan-Greece/Japan-Greece/Japan-Greece/Japan-

Japan groaned lightly as he knocked on Greece door, he had met up with Turkey on his way over here, and the other apparently decided that he should prove that Japan was his by fucking him. Japan's whole lower back hurt but he was determined to spend some time with Greece, that was the whole reason he came here. Of course he also had decided to tell both Greece and Turkey that he loved them, but decided he might do that later.

When Greece opened the door, he smiled at Japan, before inviting the other inside, sitting down next to him on the lounge.

Japan sighed as he sat down, ignoring the pain in his lower back.

"Greece-san," Japan started, "I… have to tell you something."

Greece looked over at Japan, not saying anything.

Japan sighed looking over at the other, he didn't have a clue how to say it, he couldn't, couldn't find the words to explain how he felt about the other. He shut his eyes, before leaning over and kissing the Greek lightly on the lips.

Heracles kissed Japan back, and when they broke apart looked into the other's eyes.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because, I love you," Japan said, so fast he thought, and partially hoped the other didn't hear him.

"Love you too," Greece replied, before kissing Japan again, lightly pushing the other back.

Japan let himself be pushed back, so his back hit the lounge, Greece leaning over him, kissing him again.

Greece moved to undo the obi on the other's kimono, pushing the outfit slightly off the other's shoulders.

Japan smiled softly, before tensing as he felt the other tense. He felt a finger brush across a sensitive bit of flesh and froze, apparently Sadiq had decided to leave proof of what he did in the form of a hickey.

Japan shut his eyes, bracing for the hit he was sure would follow.

"Who…?" Greece asked tentatively.

"Turkey…" Japan muttered, body tensing more.

"Did he?" Greece's voice was filled with fear when he asked that.

"Yes." Japan was sure the hit would come anytime soon. When it didn't he opened his eyes to see Greece backing away sitting on the other end of the lounge.

"Greece-san…" Japan said, moving over so he was closer to the other, feeling the tears threaten to slip from his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No," Greece said, gently holding Japan's face so the other looked at him in his eyes, "I'm sorry for bringing you into the stupid fight; he's only doing this because I love you."

Japan shut his eyes, before leaning up and kissing Greece again. Maybe he'd leave telling Greece that he loved Turkey was a bad idea.

Greece started to kiss his way down Japan's neck, stopping when he reached the hickey again. He decided that he would prove to Sadiq that he didn't have control over his life but ignoring the mark, and creating his own.

"Greece," Japan moaned as he felt teeth sink into his flesh, leaving another mark on his skin.

"Call me Heracles," Greece replied looking up and into the other's eyes.

Japan nodded, and let Greece return to kissing his way down the uncovered flesh, pulling him onto the other's lap. He would let go tonight, tomorrow he would go back to his reserved ways.

Romano glared at Spain as the other kissed him, but returned the kiss anyway.

"Te amo, Lovino," Spain said, pushing the other lightly onto the floor.

"What are you doing, bastard?" Romano snapped, glaring at the other.

"Showing my love for you," Spain replied, smirking.

"In the kitchen!" Romano snapped, glaring at the other.

"Why not?" Spain replied, kissing the other again, "I've done it in worse places."

"I don't even want to know," Romano said, glaring at the other.

"Of course, you want me to be only yours like you are only mine," Spain replied.

"Shut up bastard," Lovino replied, "just kiss me."

"Con gusto," Spain replied kissing the other, pushing the other's shirt up slightly.

Romano glared at Spain, but didn't stop the other from removing his shirt.

Once Romano's shirt was off, Spain sat up, removing his own shirt, before throwing them in a random direction, he would have to collect them again if he ever wanted to get into the other's pants again.

Romano slowly started to lessen his glare as the other kissed his way up and down his chest. He shuddered when a hand reached up and brushed his curl.

Spain grinned at Romano choosing to ignore the glare the other was shooting him, "I love the way that curl affects you."

"Shut up!" Romano snapped with a glare.

"If you say so," Spain replied, kissing the other, before he started to undo the button the pair of jeans the other was wearing.

Lovino just glared at the other, as he felt his pants be tugged off. Next he felt his boxes be nearly ripped off as well.

"You'd better be getting naked as well," Romano snapped, looking away from the other.

"Of course," Spain replied, before quickly taking his pants and boxers off as well.

"I'll be right back," Antonio muttered once he finished kissing his way down the other's neck. He stood up and quickly found the lube he had in the kitchen.

"How did you get back so fast?" Romano replied, glaring at the other when he went back to kissing his neck.

"Not telling~" the Spanish man said with a smile, if his Lovino found out that he had lube hidden in the kitchen he would probably never get any again!

Lovino glared at the other before gasping when the first finger was pushed into his entrance.

The moan the no matter how hard every time that spot was hit to hide, but never managed, was again heard by the Spanish man grinning over him.

Romano glared at Spain when the finger was removed from the spot, "Why'd you stop bastard!" he yelled.

"Tell me you love me," Antonio replied kissing the other.

"No!"

"Then I won't hit it again," Spain replied, adding another finger into the other's entrance.

"Fuck off!"

Spain grinned, "That will change in a few minute~"

"No it… bastard stop doing that!" Lovino snapped, as he felt the third finger be added to his entrance stretching him.

"Say you love me and I'll give you the pleasure you want~" Spain replied, grin not leaving his face.

"No."

"Then no pleasure for you," Spain said, as he started pulling his fingers out.

"No! Don't!" Lovino replied, glaring at the other.

"If you don't love me, then why should I be nice to you?"

"Ti amo," Lovino muttered.

"What was that?" Antonio said, grin back on his face.

"I said, Ti Amo!" Lovino screamed, as his prostate was hit, "Again!"

"With pleasure~" Spain said, hitting the spot again, loving the noises he and only he could create. He took his fingers out slowly before adding some lube to his erection, before thrusting into to other, quickly but gently.

Lovino screamed, trying to find somewhere on the kitchen floor to grip onto something.

"Sorry," Spain said, kissing the other, while playing with the curl on the side of his head.

"Just move!" Lovino snapped, glaring at the other.

"Of course," Spain said, thrusting into the other again.

Romano moaned loudly, as Antonio found his prostate again.

Antonio kept thrusting, harder and harder, hitting the Italian's sweet-spot every time.

"Dio!" Romano screamed, as he came, hard.

Spain thrust in a few more times before cumming as well.

"Te amo," Spain said, kissing the other.

"You'd better carry me to bed, and collect all the cloths," Lovino said, glaring.

"Of course," Spain replied kissing Romano lightly.

**Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this! It took me 2 nights of typing up everything I'd written out! Took me forever! But it's better than getting in trouble at school for having smut typed up on my computer! **

**Sorry about it being so long… I didn't realize how much space Smut takes up! Also sorry about any errors! I can't be bothered proof reading it, too tired! And I can't steal the computer I have to type it on when mums up asleep so I don't think I'll ever be awake enough to fully proof read it, so please excuse mistakes! **

**Let's hope the formatting works! **

**Please Review! I want to know what people thought of my fic! Be nice, seeing this is the first Smut I've done! **

**~Rahsax. **


	3. Morning after

**I started writing this when I was about ¼ of the way through the 2****nd**** chapter… so… yeah if I could write chapter 2 on here then it would have been out so much earlier but I couldn't… so… sorry! **

**For some reason fanfiction doesn't like to put the Italy pairings up I think it might be because of the N. and S. I put in front of them… so I've changed it. **

**This chapter is mainly fluff… because the last chapter was mainly smut… I decided to write the whole 'morning after' the next chapter will probably be 3 months later… IDK! **

**Pairings in this chapter: **

**Prussia/Austria **

**Germany/Italy**

**Greece/Japan/Turkey**

**Russia/China**

**France/England**

**America/Canada**

**Spain/Romano**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia… much to my own annoyance! **

Austria stirred slightly in his sleep, waking up slowly to look over at the sleeping form of the Prussian, whose arm was around his waist. He shifted slightly trying to get more comfortable without disturbing the Prussian.

"Don't fucking leave," Prussia muttered, his arm around Roderich's waist tightening.

Roderich smiled softly, before trying to fall back asleep curled up against the Prussian's chest.

A knock at the door woke him up the second time; her looked over at the clock to see it was midday. That shocked him awake, "Prussia, you great oaf, get up!" he said, trying to move the Prussian who had rolled over in his sleep, pinning him under him.

"But I don't want to!" Prussia replied, smirk on his face as an eye cracked open.

"But we need too!" Austria snapped, glaring at the Prussian.

"Ok, Ok, if you really want too, the awesome me will let you up," Prussia said, rolling over so Austria could get out of the bed. However he grabbed the other arm nearly dragging him back up, "but you'll have to make it up to me tonight~" he said smirking.

"Prussia let go, I need to get ready!" Austria snapped, glaring at other, who just smirked.

"Only if you promise~" Prussia said, with his trademark smirk.

"Gilbert let go!" Austria was surprised when the Prussian actually let go of his hand.

"Sorry, Roddy," Gilbert said, before wrapping his arms around the Austrian's waist, pulling him closer to the bed.

"It's ok… can you just let me go now?" Roderich muttered, looking down at the Prussian who released his waist.

Roderich quickly went around the room, getting dressed back into his cloths. Prussia laid in the bed, watching the other with mild amusement.

"Are you just going to lay there or are you going to get dressed?" Roderich asked, looking over at the relaxed form of the Prussian.

"Nah, I'll get dressed later, plus it's fun to watch you rushing around looking so worried," Prussia replied, smirking.

"Yes, well, you'd better get changed sometime soon… you do need to eat," Austria muttered, before going downstairs and opening the door, slightly surprised to see Hungary there, smirking.

"What took you so long?" she asked, smirk on her face even with the innocent tone she had.

"I got distracted," Austria replied, blushing lightly and looking away from the woman.

"I'm sure," Hungary replied.

"So… do you want to come in?" Austria asked, looking back up at the girl.

"Sure!" She said, following him inside.

Austria led her to the dining room, flinched slightly when he heard the footsteps running down the stairs, knowing that it meant Prussia was dressed and would probably be expecting food.

"What happened after I left yesterday?" the Hungarian woman asked, smirking again.

"Hey, Roddy! Why isn't there food for the awesome me!" Prussia said, before walking back into the room, wearing the cloths he was yesterday, Gilbird sitting happily on his shoulder chirping in a agreement. "Oh, Hey Lizzie," he said, noticing her before paying his attention back to Roderich, "So why aren't you cooking the awesome me food?"

"Because, Elizabeta showed up and I haven't had the chance to even go to the kitchen," Austria replied, "and please don't call me Roddy, my name is Roderich."

"Awww, you like it," Prussia said, going over and kissing Roderich lightly on the check.

"Gilbert don't do that," Austria snapped, glaring at the Prussian.

"Why Roddy? You seemed to enjoy it last night," Gilbert replied, kissing the other again.

"Gilbert! It's indecent!" Austria snapped. His attention was gained by Hungary after she gave a little laugh, he went to come up with an excuse as to why the Prussian man was doing what he was but Hungary shook her head, silencing him.

"So, I'm taking from that, you two had fun yesterday after I left," the Hungarian said with a laugh.

'TLIKEITWHENIPUTLINESIN

Germany woke up, before remembering what had happened the night before. He looked over to where Italy slept, before glancing around the room, expecting Prussia just to jump out of somewhere and tease him. He groaned before lying back down, had he really spent that much time with his brother, that he was expecting the other to tease him about everything he did?

Italy woke up a few minutes later before flinching slightly as he felt pain shoot though his lower back, "Ow," he said, relaxing when he felt someone gently rub it.

He looked over to see Germany smiling softly at him, rubbing his back gently, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine," Italy said, "I'm going to go make some pasta!" he declared before trying to get up and deciding that it just hurt too much, "Ow, it hurts," tears were forming in his eyes.

"You stay in bed," Germany said, lightly pushing Italy back down, "I'll go get you some food."

"Ve, ok Germany," Italy said, before leaning up and kissing Ludwig on the lips, "Ti amo."

"Ich Leibe Dich."

'TLIKEITWHENIUSELINES

Japan woke up to the sound of yelling; carefully standing up and putting his Kimono back on he left the bedroom to find the source of the argument.

Greece and Turkey were yelling at each other in the entry. Japan silently entered, trying to ignore the fact that they were arguing over him. He silently hoped that neither of them notice him and decide to question him over who he liked more.

Canada groaned lightly, feeling his brother drag him closer in the other's sleep. Matthew opened his eyes, looking over at the clock, which flashed 10:00.

"Matthew, Alfred! Time to wake up~" France yelled, knocking on the door.

"Shut the bloody hell up, I'm trying to sleep here!" Arthur yelled from his room, clearly not happy about being woken from his slumber by the Frenchman.

America groaned lightly opening his eyes. "It's really like when we were kids, hey?" Canada asked, looking over at the other slightly.

"Yes, but back then I couldn't do this!" Alfred said, before pushing the Canadian under his, kissing him deeply.

"Alfred," Matthew moaned, "Get off, Papa will open the door any minute!" he said as the door opened.

"Come on boys, time to get up," Francis said before realizing what his sons were doing. "Alfred, get off Matthew and come have breakfast, you'd better hurry, before it get's cold~"

"I have my breakfast here," America said, before kissing Matthew again.

"Alfred, get off," Canada moaned.

"You'd better get off before Arthur see's you~" France said, leaning against the doorframe.

"See what? Alfred, get the bloody hell of your brother!" both boys turned around to see the Englishman standing in the doorway, glaring at his sons.

America got off Canada before walking over to England, "Don't be such a buzz-kill, Iggy."

England just glared at the American, "Shut the bloody hell up, and get dressed." Arthur then turned around to walk down to the kitchen, "the food better be ready you bloody frog."

"Of course it is Angleterre," Francis said before paying his attention back to America and Canada, "You boys better get dressed and downstairs too, I think Arthur's in a bad mood."

"Oui, Papa," Matthew said nodding.

France nodded before heading down to the kitchen, hoping his English lover didn't ruin the food.

America and Canada quickly got dressed before heading downstairs where they saw England and France arguing over something, probably the food.

"Guys, stop fighting, the hero's in the room!" America said, both England and France looked up.

"Come, eat~" France said, gesturing the large arrangement of food.

Canada nodded before walking over and sitting opposite of Francis.

They all started to eat silently, Canada and France glancing at the other two between mouthfuls.

America and England just kept eating, ignoring the looks from the other two.

"This is so much like when both of boys were younger," France said smiling softly.

"Yeah…" Canada agreed.

"Will Yao tell me why he didn't let me make love to him last night?" Russia asked, holding the Chinese Nation on his lap.

"It… doesn't matter aru," China said, looking at the doorway.

"But there must be a reason, normally Yao let's me after a bit," Russia said, kissing the other's neck softly.

"Ivan… I… I'll tell you… one day… just… don't pester me ok…" china said, turning around and looking at the Russian.

"Ok, if Yao says he will tell me one day, I know he will, da," Russia said, before kissing China lightly.

"Ivan," China said, relaxing slightly. "What are you doing, aru!" he yelled as he felt the Russian's hand move into his pants.

"Last night you said, you'd let me tonight, so I'm going to claim what is mine, da."

"It's not night yet! Aru!" China yelled, squirming slightly.

"But if I start now I can get more time, da," Russia said, holding China close with one arm.

Spain pulled Romano close as he woke up, smiling at his Italian love.

"Te amo," he said, kissing the other before getting up and getting cloths on.

"What do you want?" Romano muttered, glaring lightly up at the Spanish man.

"Your cute when you're sleeping, I'll go and make you something to eat," Spain said, kissing the other again.

Romano tried to get up, but collapsed back down, "you'd better, bastard."

Spain just smiled, kissing Romano again, "Te amo, my little Lovino, Te amo."

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Sorry about it being a small chapter, but then again the one before it was a long one! **

**Please Review, to tell me how I did… I'm really enjoying writing this. **

**Also for those who also read 'Party Games' I'm sorry about not adding the next chapter… I've hit a block… I know what I want to happen… but I need to add 2 more pages of dares before I type that up! Once I do that… I should be able to kill the block… hopefully! **

**~Rahsax.**


	4. He's WHAT?

**I started writing this before I posted chapter 3… because I had only just posted chapter 2 the night before when I finished writing chapter 3 ^^. **

**This is 3 months later… and at a world meeting! … Yeah… this is going to be a fun one to write! Especially seeing as Iggy's gonna' have to explain why he knows… like 5 other male countries are suffering morning sickness. **

**Also sorry if anyone's OOC; I found it hard to stay in character in this chapter… **

**The date I chose for the day this year is the full moon in April 2010… I don't really know the plan for it yet… so I just choose a full moon… and the April thing was just random… **

**Also a question: Is there ANY way to put lines in a fic without fanfiction deleting them? **

**Pairings in this chapter: **

**America/Canada**

**Germany/Italy**

**Spain/Romano**

**France/England**

**Greece/Japan/Turkey**

**Russia/China**

**Prussia/Austria/Hungary**

**Disclaimer: **

THREEMONTHSLATER

The world meeting started normally. Canada sat close to his brother, watching America go on about some ridiculous scheme to save the world from the latest political problem.

Italy was determined to sit on Germany's lap, and no matter how much the other tried to convince the other not too, the Italian was currently happily sitting on Ludwig's lap.

Romano glared at his brother, trying to keep the Spanish man sitting next to him from molesting him.

England rolled his eyes at America, reminding the other how much of a STUPID idea he was trying to sell. France sat next to the Englishman, speaking French with Matthew about the two men they loved.

Austria paid as much attention as he could with Hungary fussing over the fact he had been sick that morning. He just ignored the woman's almost constant talking, instead listening to America and England argue.

China kept hitting Russia's hands that tried to touch him, telling the other to be 'responsible,' which of course the Russian happily ignored.

Japan had Greece and Turkey on either side of him, glaring at each other as he tried to pay attention to America. He already felt bad for being late for the meeting, but he had spent the morning vomiting everything he had eaten the night before, and still felt a bit ill.

The meeting kept going for a few minutes, arguments breaking out between just about every nation. The yelling was getting louder and louder.

Japan held his head silently, feeling sicker and sicker as the meeting went on, before eventually I became too much. "I'll be right back," he muttered, before getting up and leaving. Everyone else seemed to stop what they were doing to pay attention to the small Asian.

"Is he ok?" America asked.

"I don't know…" Greece muttered.

"I'll be back, aru," China said, before following Japan out of the room.

France glanced at England who was watching the door China and Japan just walked out of.

"Not good…" England muttered, gaining everyone attention, before standing up taking a step before he felt France's hand on his shoulder.

"Let them sort it out on their own," the Frenchman said, "Plus I think everyone else will soon be saying you have some explaining to do."

England nodded, sitting down, before noticing everyone else was paying attention to him.

"What the bloody hell are you all looking at!" he snapped.

"Arthur you do owe them an explanation, you've been lucky for the past years that no-one found out about it," France said, his hand not leaving the British's mans shoulder.

"Your acting like it's my bloody fault!" England snapped at the Frenchman.

"I'm not saying that, even though it is really your fault," Francis said, before sitting back down and pulling England onto his lap.

"It is not my bloody fault!" England snapped, glaring at the other.

"You are the one that cast that spell, you're the one that didn't want anyone else to know," Francis replied, "So you have to deal with the consequences."

Once China caught up with Japan he sat next to the other, rubbing his back lightly.

Japan kept vomiting up his breakfast, feeling horrid.

"What do you want?" he groaned. After everything he'd done to the Chinese nation why would the other be trying to comfort him.

"Are you feeling better, aru?" China asked and Japan nodded before standing up to go back to the meeting.

"Come on China-san, we don't want to be too much of a disturbance," Japan responded, making his way back to the meeting hall. China stood up and followed, before reaching out and grabbing Japan's arm before he reached the room.

"I think we need to talk, aru," he said, and Japan turned around surprised.

"About what?" he asked.

"About this, aru," China replied gesturing to Japan's slightly bloated stomach.

"There is nothing to talk about, I probably just ate something," Japan replied.

They both turned to where the meeting hall when they heard muffled yells. China sighed lightly before looking back a Japan, "I think it might be a good idea to go somewhere… else… you know how immature they all are."

Japan just nodded, letting himself me lead into an office of some sort.

"What do you want to tell me?" Japan asked, he wanted to get back to the meeting, even though it was clear that it probably wasn't a meeting as much as a fight threatening to break out.

China just smiled softly, gently placing his hand on the Japanese man's stomach, "Who's the father?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, I'm a male, and therefore I can't get pregnant, so there wouldn't be a child for there to be a father of!" Japan said, glaring lightly at the other, ignoring the fact that it _would _make a lot of sense about his sudden illness.

China smiled almost sadly, looking down at Japan's stomach, "I wish…" he muttered.

Japan sighed, "if I believe you… how did no-one else know about it except you, I mean with all the… relationships countries have had wouldn't… someone find out," he said, trying to find some reason why it couldn't be true.

"It's only for one day a year," China replied, "And apparently everyone seemed to have very good luck."

"How do you know?" Japan asked, looking at China's sad face.

"Hong Kong," China said and Japan gasped.

"He didn't."

"England was the reason all of this happened, he was the one that cast the spell, America and his brother are proof of his, only he and I knew and we were trying to keep it that way."

.

"HE'S WHAT!" Everyone seemed to yell and England seemed to try and sink into France's lap, not that the Frenchman minded.

"Pregnant," England responded, ignoring the shocked looked.

"But… how?" someone asked, by now it was hard to tell the difference between the shocked voices.

England whimpered slightly, going to get up and leave.

"Non you are not going to just run away from it like you do every other time." The arms around Arthur's waist tightened.

Arthur turned around and glared a Francis who happily ignored it, before sighing and turning back to the other nations.

"It was… long ago… let's see… I think it was only just after we started exploring the America's… yeah, that's it," Arthur said, before Alfred scoffed.

"God, you sound like such an old man," America said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up you bloody bastard, I'm trying to explain something important here!"

"Then maybe you'd better hurry it up!"

"Shut the bloody hell up and let me talk," Arthur snapped, glaring at America, who seemed to, somehow, realize that pestering the other wasn't helping.

"Yes, well, it was just after we started exploring the America's, I decided, now I look back on it, stupidly, to prove how great my powers were, and shut the bloody frog up once and for all; I decided to create new life; but I didn't think it through; unless you want to clone someone, it takes two sets of genetics to have a child. I didn't want a clone of myself, I wanted a child that was related to me; I did get a child, well two, that were related to me… but just to add insult to injury; they were also the bloody frogs."

While everyone was letting it sink in Canada was thinking, two children, twins, that were both England's and France's. His eyes opened wide in realization.

"Papa," Canada asked quickly getting the attention of the Frenchman.

"Yes, Matthew," France replied, and everyone's attention was surprisingly on the Canadian once, trying to figure out how there could be two Americas standing there.

"Were the children Alfred and I?"

"Bloody hell I need a drink," England groaned, trying to get out of the Frenchman's grip.

"Yes, you are," Francis said to Matthew, before dragging the struggling Englishman closer, "you are not leaving."

"Cool… so I'll be calling you mum from now on, Ok!" America said, earning a glare from England.

"You had better bloody not if you know what's good for you," England snapped, and America grinned.

"How did no-one else find out about it?" Austria asked, knowing that with his… sex-life… he'd probably have found out.

"Well… that's not entirely true…" Arthur muttered, "but the reason why… not everyone knew is that it only effect's us… one day every year…"

Austria swallowed; he had a feeling he knew what day it was.

"What day is that?" Germany asked.

"Well… it changes every year as it's effected by the lunar calendar… so… this year it was… 28th of April…" with that France let England go, and the other, after glaring daggers at him and America stormed off; probably to get a drink.

Romano glared at Spain, clearing wanting to yell at the other, but instead he decided just to storm out of the room.

"You in trouble, ami?" France asked his Spanish friend who nodded.

"He'll be angry for a bit, but he'll get over it," Spain replied with a shrug and a smile "plus, he'll have such cute babies."

"That's only if you survive long enough to see them," France replied.

"Nah, I'll be fine, he won't do too much damage, even he does try, I think Gilbert is in more danger," Spain replied, looking over to where Hungary and Austria were.

Austria seemed to be deep in thought, sitting down and looking into space, those that knew him would know that he just wanted to be sitting in front of his piano; playing. Hungary on the other hand, looked positively murderous; her hands were clenched tightly around her frying pan, muttering how the next time she see's Prussia she was going to kill him. No one was game enough to ask her why she knew she had to kill Gilbert.

Germany looked worried, and Italy was fussing over him, asking why the other didn't look happy. Turkey and Greece seemed to have let the information sink in and were back to glaring dagger's at each other, often muttering insults under their breath. Russia seemed to be deep in though, a dangerous aura starting to form around him.

"We should probably go back to the meeting," Japan muttered, making his way back to it.

"Yeah, aru," China agreed and they started to walk back to the meeting, only to see England storm past them muttering something about 'needing a decent drink to forget what just happened.'

"I think the meeting is over, aru," China said, and Japan just nodded.

Once they got back to the meeting room (after passing a really pissed of Romano) they arrived back, just in time for the meeting to be called off.

Everyone decided to go their separate ways, seeing as they clearly weren't going to get anything done, and some of them were going to have to have some serious conversations.

THISISALINETHISISALINE'THISISALINE

Austria sighed, standing outside the hotel room he knew Prussia was staying in. He knew it would be better for Gilbert to hear the… news from him then from Elizabeta, and her frying pan.

Roderich took a deep breath as the door opened, the Prussian man looking at him almost curiously, but it quickly disappeared back into the cocky grin.

"Hey Roddy, came to see the awesome me, probably to start praising me as your new God," Prussia said, the smirk on his face growing.

"No, Gilbert, I'm here to… talk," Austria said with a sigh.

"Ok then, come in," Prussia said, moving away so the other could enter the hotel room. Austria nodded, before walking in, finding the lounge in front of an off TV and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk to the awesome me about?" Prussia asked, shutting the door and going over to Roderich.

"You… might want to sit down…" Roderich muttered, looking at the Prussia.

"Sure," Prussia said the smirk on his face slowly disappearing, "what's wrong Roddy, you look sad."

"It's… the… thing I have to tell you," Roderich said, making sure not to let his eyes leave the Prussian's face.

"Come on Roddy, you should know you can tell me anything, I mean, most things you are ashamed about just make you more awesome in my book!" Gilbert replied smirking again.

"No… I don't think you will be… pleased with this news," Austria replied not looking away no matter how much he wanted too.

"Tell me anyway," Prussia replied, moving Austria so the other was sitting on his lap, resting his head on the others.

Austria sighed, deciding it was better to get it over with, "I'm pregnant," he said, watching the Prussian's expression for a reaction.

"Nice joke Roddy, but I know male's can't get pregnant, and last time I checked you weren't a chick!" Prussia responded, laughing lightly.

"Gilbert, I'm not joking, turns out… thanks to England… male nation's can get pregnant!" Austria replied, glaring at the other.

"Ok, ok, I'll believe you," Gilbert replied, kissing the other lightly, "I already knew, Antonio texted me after he found out, my question is how did you not get pregnant before, I mean, I know you sleep around a lot…"

"Gilbert," Roderich warned, glaring at the other to continue, "It's only for one day a year… and I've been lucky… so… lucky…" his voice trailed off when he realized just _how_ lucky he had been over the years, how many close calls he must have had of nearly, nearly, being with someone that night.

"Hey, Roddy, attention back to the awesome me!" Gilbert said, gaining the Austrian's attention again.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Austria said, "So your not… angry?" he asked, knowing that without Hungary there he wouldn't be able to defend himself that well against the Prussian if angered.

"No, why'd I be angry?" Gilbert said, resting his head on the Austrian's neck, "You're going to have my awesome child."

"Gil…" Roderich went to say before he was shut up with a kiss.

"I really am happy," Gilbert said, moving his hands to the other's stomach, "And I will help you look after it, so please, Roddy, don't stress like you always do."

"Gilbert," Roderich said, "Ich Leibe Dich…"

"Ich Leibe Dich too, Roddy, I really do," Prussia replied hugging the other.

It seemed that that was the exact moment Hungary had finally made her way to the Prussian's hotel room.

"Prussia open the door or else I'll break it down!" the girl yelled from the door.

"I'll let you in!" Prussia replied, before dragging Roderich too the door with him before opening it, "Hey Lizzie what's up?"

"Prussia!" she said, surprisingly not looking too murderous, when she saw Austria she seemed even less pissed, "I'm guessing you know then?" she asked the Prussian.

"Yes, I know my awesome Roddy's gonna' have my awesome child," Prussia said, kissing 'his awesome Roddy' on the lips. "And before you ask," he continued before Hungary could say anything, "I'm not going to hurt him, and I'm going to look after him and the child, because I'm not unawesome like that!"

"Roderich are you happy with this?" Hungary asked, and Roderich nodded.

"If you're happy about it, then I'm happy," the Hungarian said, before hugging Roderich tightly, earning a glare from the Prussian, "Well I'll see you around," she said before leaving and shutting the door.

Roderich just smiled as the Prussia wrapped his arms back around him.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Romano sat on his bed in his hotel room; crying. He was pregnant, and going to get ugly, then Spain would leave him for some pretty girl, who's body wasn't ruined from bearing children.

He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice his brother enter the hotel and find him.

"Ve, big brother, what's wrong?" Italy said, hugging his twin.

"Stupid tomato bastard is going to dump me because I'm ugly," Romano said, crying on his brother's shoulder. He didn't here the door open a second time and said 'tomato bastard' step into the room.

"I wouldn't dare do that to my little Lovino," Spain said, walking over and hugging the hysterical Italian, "Feliciano can you please leave us for a bit?" he asked the other Italian who nodded.

"Ve, sure, I'll go hang out with Ludwig; he won't return to his hotel because Gilbert has to sort something out or something," Italy said, before leaving.

Once the front door had been shut, Spain's full attention was on Romano, "Do not cry my little Lovino, I will not leave you, I love you, and you have my child in you, and just the idea of that makes me happy!"

"Shut up, you probably planned this, you're friends with Francis; he probably told you," Romano said, crying.

"No, Francis did not tell me, I did not plan it, I would not plan it without asking you first; please my little Lovino, do not cry, I love you, and I will love the child as well," Spain said, kissing the other gently.

"Ti amo, tomato bastard," Lovino said, tears falling down his face.

"I love you too, now please don't cry, I hate it when you cry," Spain said, brushing the tears off the Italian's cheeks.

Romano eventually calmed down and a few minutes later Feliciano returned.

"Ve, I just wanted to see if big brother was happy!" he said, smiling, before going over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine brother," Romano said, smiling at his brother, "I'm just worried about the child…"

"Ve, you'll be a great mum!" Feliciano exclaimed smiling.

"Feliciano's right, you'll be great," Spain said hugging Romano.

After a few minutes of happy, Italy decided to say, "Wouldn't it be good if it were twins, then you would have two bambino to look after!"

Spain instantly felt Romano's glare on him, "you'd better hope it's not twins," he said and Spain just smiled.

**Sorry about the forever longness of this chapter… I just wanted to put all of that in one chapter… and apparently I didn't realize how long it would all be… sorry! ^^**

**Please Review... so I know how I'm going, go ahead tell me if you love / hate how I've done something… I don't care! **

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter I was busy all week and the weekend I didn't have any Internet so instead I proofread this and wrote the next chapter, and started on the one after, so hopefully they won't take too long to post! **

**~Rahsax. **


	5. Repairing broken relationships

**Well this is chapter 5… it's surprising how fast the chapters go… never expected to be 5 chapters in it already! **

**Also Gilbert's about to say the smartest thing I think he's… ever said in the next chapter… so I hope I can keep him in character… **

**I know there are more Asians then the one's I mentioned… but I haven't seen a picture of them / if I have I don't know about their personality… so I just stuck to the ones I know… sorry! **

**Yes I know I use the fan names for some character; but until I get the cannon names the fan names work for me! **

**In other news I'm starting to get into Sweden/Finland… but I need to know a lot more about their character's before I even try to write anything focusing on them! **

**Also Vatican City is actually a character in Hetalia… he's either being designed or has already been designed… I can't remember… all I remember is this bit of his description: "An old man who no-one really likes," I'm sure there's more but I can't remember… **

**This is 2 weeks later. **

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Prussia/Austria/Hungary **

**Switzerland/Austria (because I know UnratedCrimsonBlood likes it and I like it too… and I need their relationship to kind of move forward for later in this fic!) **

**Germany/Italy**

**America/Canada**

**France/England**

**Spain/Romano**

**Russia/China**

Germany sat on his lounge, thinking about everything that had happened in the past two weeks. He found out Italy was pregnant, which just caused a lot of worries in his mind. What if there was a complication? Would he and Italy be able to look after a child? He swallowed; would Italy be able to deal with the pain of labor? Would HE be able to deal with Italy going through the pain of labor? He kept asking himself these questions, trying to figure out the answers.

"West, don't worry," Germany was distracted from his thoughts by his brother who was walking over to where he was, "You should know Italy isn't as weak as he acts, he can take some pain."

"Burder…" Germany started, going to say how his brother didn't understand, but his brother stopped him.

"Don't fucking tell me I don't understand, because I do, I'm so fucking worried about Austria… more worried then I've even been before in my life, even when I found out my country was going to be destroyed," Gilbert said, sitting next to his brother, who sighed.

"I know you don't want to see you little lover in pain, but you know how much he loves children, especially babies, he'll probably forget all about the pain and just pay attention to the child."

"I know… but I still worry," Germany muttered, before hearing footsteps run down the stairs.

"Ludwig! Ve!" Italy said going over and hugging Germany.

"Hello, Feliciano," Germany said, kissing the other lightly.

Italy smiled, before noticing Prussia was there, "Ve, Hello Gilbert, what are you doing here?" he asked innocently.

"Just talking to West," Prussia said, "I better get going back to Austria and my awesome child!"

"Ve, ok, bye!" Italy said waving as the other left.

"Feliciano," Germany said and the Italian turned his attention to the other.

"Ve? What Ludwig?" he asked.

Germany just hugged the other; kissing him lightly.

"Ludwig, why are you so loving today?" Italy asked.

"No reason," Germany replied, kissing Italy again.

"Ok…" Italy said, snuggling close to the German.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Austria sat; playing his piano, he hadn't seemed to leave it since he found out that he was pregnant, only leaving to get food, go to the toilet and sleep; other then that he just sat, letting all the emotions out through his music.

Hungary sat and listened, she always loved the music Roderich played, even if he played it to sort out his emotions it sounded like he was at a concert. She glanced away when she heard someone knock on the door.

She got up and went to answer it, wondering whom it could be; it wouldn't be Prussia, he would have just broken in.

She opened the door to see Switzerland and Liechtenstein standing there.

"Umm… hi!" she said, opening the door wider, "please come in."

Switzerland nodded before walking in; Liechtenstein followed.

"Austria's on the piano," Hungary said, guessing that was probably the reason Switzerland had showed up at the Austrian's house.

"Thank you," Switzerland said, before going to the room where the Austrian was playing the piano.

"How about you have something to eat?" Hungary asked Liechtenstein who nodded.

"Ok!"

Austria kept playing the piano, not noticing the door open and close. He stopped when he felt someone's presence behind him, turning around to look at the Swiss.

"You're always on that aren't you?" Switzerland asked, and Roderich nodded; standing up, leaving one hand on the keys.

"So the rumors are true?" Switzerland asked and Roderich looked away from him.

"Yes…" he muttered, before getting an annoyed face, "well, what do you want? Do you want to have a go at me, tell me how I'm completely useless and rely on others too much? That I disserve this… because really if you are then get out!"

"I'm not going to say that," Switzerland said, "how dare you think you know what I'm going to say!"

"Sorry…" Austria muttered, looking away, "So what do you want?"

"If you're ok with it…" Switzerland said, looking at the other to see his reaction.

"Yes," Austria said, looking back at Switzerland, "Why do you ask?"

Switzerland didn't reply instead he lent forward and kissed Austria lightly on the lips before turning around and leaving the room, yelling for Liechtenstein so he could leave.

Austria brought a hand up and brushed his lips… Why had the other done that? Didn't he dislike him? Try to be as different as possible from him? Austria sighed; he'd figure the other out someday.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Japan swallowed the lump in this throat before knocking on the door. How long had he been avoiding this? What made him choose today to do this again? Oh that's right, Greece and Turkey had been arguing again, and he needed a place to think where they wouldn't think to look for him; but then again he had a feeling that here wasn't the best place to think either.

The door opened to show Taiwan, who looked surprised to see him, but smiled; "Come in," she said, leading him into the house where all the other Asians were gathered.

China, Hong Kong, South Korea and Vietnam all looked up in surprise; Japan just bowed, blushing slightly.

"Why are you here?" Vietnam asked, Japan seemed to avoid the other Asians as much as he could; it was strange that he would show up at one of their gatherings.

"I just…" Japan said, straightening up again, looking away, "I just… wanted to say I'm sorry…" he muttered bowing again.

The room went silent, and Japan swallowed the lump forming in his throat again, glancing up at everyone else.

"I'll just be going…" Japan said, before turning around to leave, only to be blocked by Taiwan.

"Don't leave," China said, and Japan turned around, to see everyone smiling.

"What?" Japan said, looking at the nations he use to class as siblings.

"We had already decided, if you apologized that we would forgive you!" Vietnam said, smiling.

"Ah! Thank-you…" Japan said, bowing again. Taiwan rolled her eyes before pushing Japan over to the other Asians. Japan smiled as they all talked, most of it focusing on his and the baby in his stomach, he hadn't been able to talk to them like this since… before all the wars they had all fought in.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Canada sat down listening to England and America argue about what they both of them had found out; he knew that they would keep bringing it up in every argument after and would always have a knew point as to why what the other did was so immoral. France had left a few minutes ago to see Spain and Romano, and really Canada was jealous; he wished he had someone he could go while the other two fought.

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"Because it wasn't important you bloody idiot!"

"Wasn't important my ass! We are your children why didn't you tell us!"

"You already treated us like your parents! Did it really matter if it was biological or not?"

"Because it's nice to know that your actually are our parents and didn't just adopt us because you wanted the land!"

"You do know how embarrassing this is for me!"

"Embarrassing for you! Imagine what it's like to Japan! You know how reserved he is!"

"Yes I know how reserved he is! Remember you're not the only one he's friends with!"

The yells were louder and louder and Canada nearly couldn't take it anymore; but he just sat there and let the other two yell it out. Canada smiled slightly at Alfred defending Japan; it was nice to see the other thinking about someone other then himself, even if the only reason he was; was so he could yell at England more.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Russia sat in his study thinking of all the ways he would get back at England. China had explained everything once they got back to the hotel from the meeting; how, after the Opium wars England had used the fact that China was in a weakened state to violently claim him, forcing him to have his child; taking the new born Hong Kong away from him raising the boy himself. Of course once Hong Kong was out from under British rule he quickly returned to his mother's side; not that the boy would ever know the circumstances to his birth until 2 weeks ago today.

No matter how many times the Chinese man had assured him that he had forgiven England for what he had done, that he was almost grateful because if I wasn't for him he Hong Kong would have never existed and that thought was worse then the memory of what happened. No matter how many times China had pleaded, begged him not to be angry; Russia just couldn't get rid of the thought that England had taken his little Yao without his permission, that the Englishman had hurt his little Chinese lover, that thought alone was enough to make his blood boil, enough to make him want to hunt down the Englishman and kill him slowly and painfully.

But he had promised Yao that at least until the other got back from his meeting with the other Asians that he wouldn't declare war on anyone, that he wouldn't even talk to England until China was there to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. So Russia just sat, thinking of all the things he would do if he could get his hands on the Englishman that had hurt his Yao.

He kept thinking about ways to torture England until his mind wandered to the thought of China pregnant, how pretty he would look with the new life in him. He started to think about the children him and Yao would have, how cute they would be. Ivan shook his head, he wouldn't force China into it; he respected the Chinese man, even if he didn't show it very well and he wouldn't dare hurt the other unless he had what he believed to be a good reason too; of course his good reasons and others good reasons were a bit… different.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Romano sat in his room, crying, his arms around his waist, how could he be so stupid as to think that Spain actually loved him? He was so stupid! No one like Spain would want to be forced into commitment by a child, no one like Spain would ever love him now he was pregnant.

France had showed up at the house early in the morning demanding he take Spain out for a day on the town, before dragging the other out of the house. Stupid tomato bastard didn't even say goodbye. He should have listened to Vatican City and married a good Catholic girl and had a few children; not fallen in love with the over-the-top Spanish man, shouldn't have let him have sex with him that day, if he hadn't of done that he wouldn't be in this situation where he was going to be abandoned to look after a child all by himself.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Spain sat in an expensive coffee shop opposite France, taking a sip of his coffee every now and then.

"So how are you and Arthur going? Does he still hate you for what you did at the meeting?" Spain asked his friend who just shook his head.

France laughed, "Non, he is not angry at me anymore, his anger seems to be focused more around Alfred, I almost feel sorry for leaving Matthew there alone with them, but he is use to them fighting, he grew up with it. What about you and my darling little brother? How is he taking the news?"

Spain sighed, "he keeps thinking I'm going to leave him, and I hate it, I don't know what to do Francis, I love him so much, but no matter how many times I tell him he won't believe me!"

"I know what you mean, Arthur was the same back when he was pregnant with Alfred and Matthew," France replied taking a sip from his drink, "no matter how many times I told him otherwise he was determined to believe that I was going to leave him for some beautiful rich high-class girl and leave him alone with two children to look after!"

"What did you do about it?" Spain asked, wondering if he could do the same with Romano.

"Why, Proved him wrong of course, I didn't leave him, I showed that I loved him every way I could, I helped him raise the children and keep how they were born away from all the countries, I did what I thought best for all of them, I kept proving that I wouldn't leave him until he gave up and believed me," France explained overdramatically.

"You really shouldn't worry, Lovino will come around, he just needs time, he found out some big news recently that will effect the rest of his life, you just need to give him time to get use to it, he will eventually accept that you won't leave him, until then you will just have to keep proving it too him!" France said seriously.

Spain thought for a few seconds before smiling brightly, "You're right, he's probably just under a lot of stress lately, I'm sure he'll be fine in a bit, but until then, I'll just have to be there to constantly remind him."

France smiled and nodded, "Yes of course," he said before standing up, "well we best be off, better return to our little lovers before either of them get too angry."

Spain nodded standing up as well, "yes we will, knowing how my little Lovino currently is he's probably crying his eyes out thinking I have left him for some pretty rich girl."

"Hopefully we can hang out again, and Gilbert will be able to join us, it's a shame at how he is currently at Elizabeta's mercy because of Roderich," France said as they left the coffee shop.

"I understand why she's doing it," Spain said, "If I wasn't friends with Gilbert I would be worried that he would leave Roderich, but I know him, and I trust him not to do wrong by Roderich."

France glanced at Spain from the corner of his eyes to see the other's expression, before nodding, "You were married to him once weren't you?"

"Yes," Spain said, nodding, "it was a nice marriage, he was defiantly a caring wife, a bit of a perfectionist, but other then that it was good to have him around, I understand why Gilbert is so glad it is him who is carrying his child, he will make a great mother… of course I'm not saying I'd prefer him to have my child over Romano, I think Romano will be a good mother as well, very overprotective, like he is with his brother."

"What are you going to do when he finds out Feliciano's pregnant with Germany's child?"

"Hopefully not be in the room with him unless Germany is in the room, and then hopefully I am there to hold him back," Spain replied, as they made their way back to his house, "If someone doesn't hold him back Germany may not live long enough to see his child."

France just nodded.

"Are you going to try and convince Arthur to have another child?"

"I will, but I don't think I'll have much luck, he always hated being pregnant, I'm surprised he had so many already," France said, "Hopefully I can convince him with his love of having someone dependent on him, he always was so distraught after one of them left his care."

Spain smiled sadly, "I don't think any of us took it well when our colonies left us, but I guess it was worse for him, because they really were his children."

France just nodded, as they neared Spain's house, "Well I guess I best be off," he said, "It was good seeing you Antonio."

"Yes, good seeing you Francis," Spain said waving, before going to his house opening the door, "Lovino, I'm home!" he called, surprised when Romano actually ran down the stairs and hugged him.

"Never leave me again bastard," he said. Spain smiled, patting the other's head lightly.

"I won't leave you Lovino, but I should be allowed to talk to my friends shouldn't I?"

"Shut up!" Romano said, nearly smothering himself in Spain's shoulder.

"Te amo, my little Lovino, I promise I won't leave you, I promise to look after you and the child," Spain said, pulling Romano's hair lightly so the other would look again him, kissing the Italian lightly. "Now please be happy."

**Thank you for reading! I always see the 'Bad Touch Trio' to call most people by their first names, except for those who they don't know or won't let them (eg. Germany), so I wrote that. The only other character that I see doing that is Austria… because he's had such a personal relationship with so many of them.**

**Next chapter will be 3 months later… so everyone will be finding out genders / number of children (And in Japan's case the father!) **

**Funny, I finished typing this chapter before I had posted the one before… so you're all gonna' be happy that I'm starting the next chapter as well… so I just have to proof read this before posting it!**

**As always, please review I want to know if you love it / hate it and if you love me / hate me… or maybe that's a bit stalkeish… anyway, until next time! **

**~Rahsax**


	6. Genders and Numbers

**Welcome to the awesomeness that is chapter 6… you've probably all been waiting for… like 3 days… do I update too much? Hmm… **

**Anyway… this is 3 months later so you all can find out the genders of the children / how many there are of them. Also Austria gets to think about how much of a slut he really is… anyway! **

**Pairings in this chapter: **

**Prussia/Austria**

**Greece/Japan/Turkey**

**Russia/China**

**Spain/Romano**

**Germany/Italy**

Austria looked at himself in the mirror; his stomach was clearly holding a child in it, his shirt only half covering it. He scolded himself about thinking that the Prussian didn't love him just because the other wasn't constantly trying to get into his pants, he probably just didn't want to hurt the child; he did stop after he found out that Roderich was pregnant, the reason couldn't be that he didn't love Roderich or the child.

Austria never thought he'd hear himself say… think it; but he wished the Prussian was trying to sleep with him again, he… missed it… no that couldn't be it, that was so… indecent; but it would explain why he had, had such a long list of bed-partners… No, that had been to protect his country; he couldn't lie to himself, he did enjoy most of the times he'd slept with someone, but that didn't mean he liked doing it! No, he as doing it to protect his country, to make an alliance with a stronger country that would protect him… he didn't enjoy it… did he?

He turned around when he heard the Prussian walk into the room, looking at the other.

"You're so fucking hot," Prussia said, wrapping his arms around Roderich's waist.

"Can you not be so… lewd?" Austria snapped, half-glaring at the other.

"Why? Can't I tell the one I love how fucking awesome they are?" Prussia said, kissing Roderich.

"You don't have to say it in such an… indecent way!"

"Why? It's not like anyone can hear, and if I believe you that our son will hear it's not like it will make much of a difference, he'll probably grow up with shit like that being said by everyone around him."

"Whatever," Austria said with a sigh, "if you want me I'll be at the piano.

"Oh don't be like that Roddy," Prussia said, making sure the other couldn't leave his grip, "I know you're sex deprived but it's only 3 more months and then we'll have our awesome child, and then I'll give you want you want."

"I am not sex deprived!" Austria yelled, before breaking out of the Prussian's grip and storming out of the room. How dare the other say that? It was bad enough that he was thinking it himself; but for the Prussian to suggest it annoyed him to now end.

He stormed downstairs to his piano before sitting and started playing, trying to ignore the sounds of Prussia walking after him.

He tried his hardest to ignore the other until the Prussian pulled him to his feet, and forced to look the other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," Prussia said, kissing him lightly.

"I know," Austria replied, letting Gilbert hug him, "it's just… I'm not proud of that part of my life, and it hurts that people associate that with me… and I'm terrified… that my child is going to have to live a life with that surrounding him, or worse, he'll have to live a life like it," tears were running down his face now.

"Hey, shhh, it'll be alright," Prussia said, holding the brunette tightly, "remember, we promised the children wouldn't be judged by what their parents have done in the past, and everyone knows you only did what you have done to protect your country, no-one judges you."

Austria just nodded, slowly stopping crying, he relaxed more when Prussia kissed him lightly on the forehead, "It'll be alright Roddy, just relax, everything will be fine."

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

China sat across from Japan, hand resting on the other's stomach, both the Asians' eyes were closed, letting their energies pass between them.

Japan let a soft gasp pass through his lips as he felt their energies mix together with his two unborn children. It had been so long since he had last used magic, having nearly abandoned it for science. All nations had the ability to use magic, some more successfully then others, but over the years many of them had abandoned their talents to pursue matters of science. There were a few like England and China that knew better then to abandon their powers, and currently Japan had a feeling he knew why those two wouldn't get rid of them.

Japan had decided he wanted a natural, home birth for his children, which surprised some countries who thought he would go straight for the most technologically advanced method, but so far Science couldn't explain what was happening to him, but magic could, and he was too embarrassed about what was happened so he wanted the least about of people in his country to know, instead he was trusting China to help him with the birth.

China had moved in with Japan a few days ago, saying how with it being a male pregnancy and with it being twins Japan would probably end up giving birth before the due-date, so it would be better for China to be there just in case; so that Japan wouldn't have to wait for China to get to his house. Russia had of course thrown a fit about 'his little Yao leaving him for his little brother,' but China had been able to convince him, as long as he rung him once a week. Japan didn't want to know who his brother had convinced the overbearing Russian, but he still had a feeling he knew.

Japan gasped as he felt the two children move, his body wasn't made to carry children, so they didn't get room to move without causing him pain, and with there being two children, he seemed to be in constant pain. They didn't really react to things to even kick; but just the slight movements as his body shifted them so they could grow more was enough to cause pain.

"A girl… and a boy…" China said and Japan smiled, a baby boy and girl, for him to look after… that would be nice… now for the more important point, who was the father.

Japan gasped again; before groaning slightly, apparently the twins had decided they both wanted to move, causing his pain.

"Are you alright aru?" China asked and Japan nodded.

"I fine China-san, they just moved," Japan replied opening his eyes slightly.

China nodded again before removing his hands, "I'm finished aru," he said, and Japan sighed.

"Who's are they?"

"Both, aru."

Japan swallowed, no way, that couldn't be possible, "What?" he muttered.

"The girl is Greece's, the boy, Turkey's," China explained and Japan felt faint; they were both of theirs? That wasn't going to end well!

"Are you ok, Aru?" China asked again snapping Japan out of his thoughts.

Japan looked up at the other before nodding slightly, "yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry China-san but I have to do some work," and with that he stood up to go to his office.

Once Japan entered his office he quietly shut the door before sitting at the table; resting his head on it, crying softly; what had he done? How could he get himself into this mess? What was he going to do? He just cried, there was no way not to, he was going to have to face Greece and Turkey with this, he couldn't just hid away like he use to.

"Kiku?" Greece called quietly as he opened the door to the study seeing the other leaning on his desk.

Japan gasped lightly looking over at the Greek man, brushing the tears off his face quickly, "Hello Greece-san, how are you?"

"What's wrong?" Greece said walking over.

"Nothing," Japan said between sobs.

"Hey, don't be sad, in a few months you'll be able to hold our little girl," Greece said, kissing Japan on the forehead.

"You know…" Japan gasped looking up at Greece who just nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry," Japan said standing up; crying.

Greece just hugged the other, "it's ok, I know you didn't mean too."

"Thank you."

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!"

"Lovino, please don't hurt me, I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"LIKE HELL BASTARD GET HERE SO I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"But I value my life, my little Lovino, and I know you do too."

"DO NOT FUCKING CALL ME THAT FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!"

"But it suites you so well!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE IT'S YOUR FAULT I HAVE TWO FUCKING CHILDREN IN MY STOMACH AT THE MOMENT SO YOU BETTER FUCKING STAY STILL SO I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Italy had been so excited when he heard his brother was going to have twins, he had rushed over to congratulate him. Of course Romano didn't share his brother's excitement instead deeming it a very good reason to kill the man who had impregnated him.

Germany sat next to Italy on a lounge as the yells filled the house; there was no way he was going to leave Feliciano alone with a pissed of Romano, even if the other Italian would NEVER intentionally hurt his brother, if he was angry enough he would accidently hurt his twin.

Italy lent against Germany's shoulder rubbing his own stomach lightly, "Ve, I can't wait until our little girl is born, she'll be so cute, won't she Ludwig," he said and Germany smiled softly.

"Yeah, she will be," he said softly, looking down at the obvious bulge in the small Italian's stomach.

"Ve, I think fratello has stopped yelling," Italy said, and Germany was surprised at how silent the house was; until he heard the gentle sobbing from the dining room.

Italy quickly got up and made his way to the room; Germany stayed behind deciding it was probably better if he didn't interrupt Romano when the other was particularly hormonal.

Italy walked into the dining room to see Romano crying in Spain's arms, holding onto the Spanish man's shirt.

"Ve, Fratello, what's wrong?" Italy asked, walking over and sitting next to his brother.

"In a few months I'm going to have two kids that will rely on me for everything, and the tomato bastard will leave me because I'm unattractive; you're having the stupid potato bastard's child and my life is going to shit," Romano cried, burying his head into Spain's chest.

"I promise I'll never leave you, my little Lovino, I love you, and I'll love our cute little children," Spain said, resting his head on the older Italy twin.

"You'll say that, but I know you're lying, bastard," Lovino said, tears still flowing.

Spain just sighed, looking over at Italy, "he's been like this since he found out, always saying I'll leave him for some pretty rich girl, but I won't, and no matter what I say he won't believe me!"

"Fratello, you should know big brother Spain wouldn't do that," Italy said, hugging his twin brother.

"Shut up," Romano replied sobbing, "Shut up, you don't understand, you'll never understand!"

"Shh, it's ok Lovino, shhh, it'll all be ok, I promise not to leave you, I'll always love you, I mean I have loved you through all your mood swings why will this change anything?" Spain said kissing his way down Romano's neck.

"MOOD SWINGS! I DO NOT HAVE MOOD SWINGS!"

"Of course not my little Lovino you have the most constant mood I think anyone I've ever meet has had."

"Well that doesn't mean anything; everyone you know is mentally unsound!"

"Of course my little Lovino; whatever you say."

"SHUT UP TOMATO BASTARD STOP AGREEING WITH ME!"

Spain just nodded; not letting the fiery Italian out of his arms.

"FUCKING LET ME GO YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"Feliciano, it will probably be a good idea for you to go home; I'll calm him down," Spain said, looking over at the smaller Italian.

"Oh… ok…" Italy said, before standing up, "I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Of course, Lovino should be calmer by then."

"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING ROOM, FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!"

"I'm not talking like that," Spain whispered into Romano's ear before looking back up at Italy.

"You should go now," Spain said to the younger Italian, "Come see us tomorrow; just give your brother a chance to calm down."

"Ok," Italy said, "I'll see you tomorrow Fratello." He left the room being going over to Germany.

"What happened?" Germany asked, standing up.

"Fratello is just worried," Italy replied smiling, "I'll come see him tomorrow."

"Ok, So are we going?"

"Yes."

**Ok that's the end of this chapter… sorry about it's shortness… I couldn't think of much else to say… because I wanted to write this part, and I had an idea for everyone (except France, England, America, and Canada, but they aren't going to be focused on until later in the story!) **

**Ok, there isn't much more to say except: PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~Rahsax. **


	7. Rest in Peace NOT

**I didn't even plan writing this chapter, but I got the idea of the parents/grandparents of the countries showing up and talking to their lovers. So that's why it's short!**

**Pairings in this chapter: **

**Germany/Italy **

**Greece/Japan/Turkey**

**Prussia/Austria **

**Hinted Rome/Germania **

**Yes Mother Greece is an OC… because she hasn't been created yet! And yes I do see all the Greek city-states having separate people… because they were just. So. Different! (and yes I do see Sparta as a woman… because Sparta had the best women-rights back then and also they were the only one's left in the country because all the men were fighting … (also they were famous for having a sharp mouth, a hot body, and having a go at guys for being 'weak'… and had to FORCE (drag them to the alter) them to marry!)) **

**Yes I do use God… because that's what they use in the original… **

**Also, funny to swear using planets! ^^ Jupiter = Zeus = King of the Gods**

**Sorry about it's shortness, I was planning to do a 'next night' of Italy meeting Germania (where he calls him 'Grandpa's friend'… which of course reminds Germania how he somehow managed to get along with Rome before he killed him) … but I decided against it!**

**Now onto the chapter! **

Germany woke with a start from his sleep; glaring at the man who dared to wake him. Rome. He glared at him, ok, so maybe he was slightly use to the Roman suddenly showing up in his life; but that didn't mean he liked it!

"What do you want?" he growled.

"So blunt! Just like your Grandfather," Rome replied, which didn't help the German's mood.

"Either tell me what you're here for or else I'll shoot you!" Germany replied; reaching over to the bed-side table where his gun rested.

"Ok, I'll tell you just don't shoot!" Rome replied, shocked; staring at the gun warily. Germany seemed to take this as an appropriate reply placing the gun down back to the table.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here?" Germany snapped.

"Yes, defiantly like your Grandfather, I always did tell him our family's would cross, of course I meant that he and me would… anyway," the Roman man said, as Germany reached for his gun; he didn't need to hear about his Grandfather's love life.

"I just wanted to see my little Grandson before he becomes a mother," Rome replied looking over at the sleeping form of Italy.

Germany looked over at the sleeping Italian, "When did he get there?" he asked, even though he was use to the small Italian sleeping with him at night, it still amazed him how the brunette could sneak into his room every night without him knowing.

"Isn't my little Grandson so cute~" Rome cooed over his grandson, "and I'm sure he'll have such cute children~"

"Yeah…" Germany said before stopping, blushing heavily he mentally scolded himself; how dare he say that, especially in front of the Roman Empire!

Rome turned around and looked at Germany curiously before smirking, "Yep, your so much like your Grandfather, it was so hard to make him smile I had to…"

"Shut up!" Germany nearly yelled, glaring at Rome before his attention was on Italy, making sure the other didn't wake up.

Rome cowered in the corner away from the angry German before standing back up again.

"Jupiter, you really are like Germania, no wonder he's going to talk to your brother, he probably thinks you'll do exactly as he would… not that that's always the best way to go!" Rome said, smirking at the German.

"Out!" Germany said, and Rome backed away slightly.

"But why?~ I just want to see my cute Grandson~" Rome whined and Germany's glared darkened.

"Because you're annoying, rude, obnoxious, and seem to want to do nothing but insult me and my Grandfather, so get out before I drag you out!" This time Italy did stir in his sleep and Germany quickly turned around, making sure his love didn't wake up and was warm.

"Maybe your not the same as your Grandfather," Rome said and Germany returned to glaring at him, "you clearly care about my Grandson a lot, so I'll make you a deal, you don't hurt him in anyway, I won't wake you up in the middle of the night to make sure you do take care of him."

"Deal," Germany said, and Rome disappeared. Germany sighed going back to the bed before falling asleep; he wished that was a dream, but knew better; and now he was going to have nightmares about his Grandfather's and Rome's… relationship?

Japan rolled over in his sleep, it was nearly impossible to get into a position that didn't hurt too much to sleep on. He eventually gave up; waking up, and reading a book.

A few minutes later he heard something move in the room and quickly looked up, "Who's there?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," a woman said, she had brown hair and alight tan, her eyes, her eyes were the same colour as Greece's.

"Who are you?" Japan asked, his tiredness disappearing.

"I'm surprised you can't tell; my son does look so much like me," the woman replied and it clicked in Japan's head.

"Your… Greece-san's mother…" Japan muttered; not looking away from the woman.

"Yes," Ancient Greece replied smiling softly.

"But how… you're dead…?" Japan replied surprised.

"That never stopped Rome, so why should it stop any of the us?" the Greek woman said with a slight laugh.

"But…" Japan went to say how it was impossible to come back from the dead, but then he remembered it was also impossible for males to get pregnant, and seeing that had just been proven wrong for nations, why couldn't they come back from the dead?

"Sorry for being so rude," Japan said, going to bow except for the fact that shot pain through his stomach.

"Oh don't worry about that, I had to live with Sparta for a long time, you're nowhere near as rude as she was," Ancient Greece said with a soft smile, "and you shouldn't put too much strain on your body it isn't good on your or the children."

Japan blushed before remember that only one of the children were Greece's, he went to say something but Ancient Greece shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I know, and I can see why they both fell for you; you're so nice, and respectful," she said, her smile staying kind, "Turkey had better be glad he even knows you," a bit of venom was present in her voice.

Japan just blushed heavier; glancing away, "It was nice to meet you," he said.

"Yes it was, I wish I could still be around to see my Grandchildren grow up… but I guess that is one of the downfalls of being a nearly immortal nation," the Ancient nation said with a sad smile, "but I know you'll make a great mother for my son's child."

She lent over and lightly kissed Japan lightly on the fore-head; causing the Asian to blush darkly. "Well I have to go, I can't stay here for long or else God will be angry, it was nice to meet you Japan, I hope I see you again," Ancient Greece said before disappearing.

Japan blinked twice after the Ancient Nation left; did that really happen or was he just dreaming, he winced as one of the children moved, the pain was defiantly real… so maybe that did just happen… he sighed before going back to bed, he would think about it in the morning.

Prussia moved over in his sleep; bringing Austria closer to him, before waking up; he had a feeling his was going to get yelled at soon… the last time he had this feeling was back when his Grandfather was alive and he had made fun of his relationship with Rome… sure he had never feared for his own life so much as then, but it was completely worth it!

He sighed, kissing Roderich lightly on the forehead before sitting up and looking around the room; there was no-one there… right? So why didn't the feeling go away. He then remembered something his brother had told him about his Italian's Grandfather showing up one night to talk to him and suddenly had a wave a fear (It wasn't fear, he's too awesome to be scared!) rush though him; if dead countries could come back that meant Germania could come back to visit and if that happened… he was in big shit.

Of course that had to be right; because once he figured out just how pissed off his former guardian was going to be he saw Germania standing there glaring at him.

"Hi _," he said, "Why did you choose to visit me and not my bruder; is it because I'm more awesome!"

"It's because I know your brother wouldn't do anything too disastrous, and I think he's going to be stressed enough with Rome visiting him," Germania replied, "you on the other hand always seem to do the most ridiculous thing possible in the situation."

"Rome's visiting Bruder! Ha! I almost feel sorry for him!" Prussia said laughing, but stopped when Germania hit him, "What was that for?"

"For being an insensitive idiot!"

"There must be a reason you're visiting me; I mean if it was just because of how awesome I am you would have visited earlier," Prussia said, leaning back into the bed.

"Well, seeing as my great-grandson will soon be born, something I thought would never happen because I had one insensitive Grandson, one that couldn't seem to think about anything but his machines and one that couldn't tell the difference between a boy and a girl, I thought it would be good to see you and make sure you will look after the child," Germania was all but glaring at his Grandson.

"Of course I'm going to take care of the kid!" Gilbert said, "what's with everything thinking I won't!"

Germania just shook his head at his grandson, choosing not to answer the question. "You'd better look after them, or else I will be visiting you again," he said before disappearing.

Prussia just nodded in return before going back to bed; pulling the Austrian close he fell back asleep thinking about what had just happened.

-thenextmorning-

"Ve, Ludwig what's wrong?"

"Feliciano, I can not believe I'm saying this, but I think you may be the sanest person in your family."

"Hello Greece-san how did you sleep?"

"I slept well thank you Kiku, how did you sleep?"

Japan just blushed and looked away, there was no way he could explain what had happened to Heracles

"You know I'll never leave you, right Roddy?"

"Yes, I know, Gilbert, why are you being so clingy this morning?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew."

**THANKYOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW **

**The next chapter will be Kiku's children's birth… so… it may take a while to come out… but I'm starting school holidays this Friday… so… I should be able to do it then… (Without typing it on this computer!) **

**~Rahsax. **


	8. And so it begins

**Ok this is Chapter 8… and it will not be a filler chapter like the last one! So be happy! **

**Pairings in this chapter: **

**Spain/Romano**

**Prussia/Austria/Hungary **

**Germany/Italy**

**Greece/Japan/Turkey**

**Russia/China**

**Ok here's the reply to Kirsti-Anna3567's reply because she didn't have and account: I kind of had it that they could only visit one (or else these chapters would be a tad bit long…) and plus he trusts Spain more then Germany (because Spain is more like him and Germany is more like Germania). Yes this is just an excuse… but I'm sticking to tit! **

**WOW the site I go on which I'm stealing all the names from (Because it has a few 'most popular' lists only has one (male only) list for Italy… yet has 10 (both gender) lists of different years for Norway (so when I get off my lazy ass and possibly write the Northern ones during this story…), England, Scotland and Ireland all get separate ones with about 10 each, Sweden has about 10 (WOW perfect, one from the two main pairings! Norway for Denmark/Norway, Sweden for Sweden/Finland), and Belgium has 5, it also doesn't have any for Germany, Canada gets one list, oh and I has NO Asian ones… It's really strange… -shrug- oh well; I'll survive. **

**Yes I have some problems with the Church's teachings; but I see Romano as a catholic; and I'm going to be nice to him (once ^^) and let the priest he goes to be really nice (unlike everyone high in the church -.-) because I know there are some nice one's out there (most of the ones I've dealt with are rather nice (but that might be because I've only dealt with ones with school…))… so I'm writing like that. And I also don't know enough about Vatican City to put him there (plus I have a feeling I'm going to hate him!)… also I'm almost 100% sure a pastor can marry (because all the pastor's I knew were married…); a priest however can't… I think… **

**Lastly (soz about the long Arthur note I seem to have some long kind of important things to tell you!) I've been thinking about, after I finally finish this story to do a sequel (that's 10 years later) and it will be more focused around the children as teenagers of course the countries will still be a major part… just the people I'm being mean too isn't so much them any more (I'm still going to be really mean to them anyway (I'll just be mean to them through their children…))... but don't worry, I won't even think of starting to write it until after I finish this story… and this story is going to go for just over 10 years (in the story)… and I'm only up to the first year… and there is SO much more to go… so don't worry, even if I do write it, it will be AGES away, but I just want to get a general idea of if people want it or not; and of course how much you enjoy this story. Of course I'll probably ask you again a lot closer to when I could potentially write it… but I still want to know your thought now. **

**ANYWAY sorry about the long Arthurs note; let's get on with the story! **

Austria sat next to Prussia, Hungary sitting diagonal to them, Germany and Italy sitting opposite on the other lounge. They were in Germany's house sitting in the living room talking about their lives; something they hadn't had the chance to do in ages.

There was just under a month until both his and Italy's due dates; and both of them had a large bulge in their stomach.

Italy and Hungary were happily talking about how the were going to decorate the baby girl's room and what cloths they were going to buy for her. Germany glanced over at them before smiling; it was nice to think about what they were going to do once the little girl was born.

Prussia seemed determined to convince Austria to sit on his lap and the other seemed determined not to, deeming it 'inappropriate' not that anyone else would really mind.

"She will look so cute~" Hungary said, smiling, "Both of you were so cute when you were young it only makes sense that your child will be too."

Italy smiled and Germany blushed lightly, "Ve, what did Ludwig look like as a child?"

Hungary just smiled, "Just like how you'd think he would, he even had the same hair-style."

"Ve, Really?"

"Yeah…"

Prussia just laughed at the two and Austria watched silently. He thought back to when Italy was only a child; how he and Hungary had raised him, he was almost like a son to them. It was strange, thinking about the fact that the Italian looked nearly as old as him yet there was so many years between them.

"Well, our children will be such good friends," Prussia declared, smiling happily.

"Ve, of course!" Italy said happily.

Austria smiled lightly blushing, "that would be nice…" he muttered.

"It sounds wonderful!" Hungary said with a smile.

Germany just nodded; it really did sound like a nice idea.

"And they will play together, Ve!" Italy said and the conversation quickly moved onto what they were going to do once the two children were born.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Romano waked into the church; it was a few hours after the morning service, which as much as he wanted too he wouldn't show his face at; he didn't need the shunning glares from some of the member of the church for his… relationship. He didn't want them to think poorly of him because he was going to have a child; he was out of wedlock and a MAN! That wasn't going to go over with them well. He'd seen how they glared at girls out of wedlock who were pregnant; and people who were known to be gay; and currently he fell under both.

The only people left in the church were the pastor and a few of the volunteers who were cleaning up. A few of them knew about his secret; but they had promised to keep it saying that if it was God's will that the fact nations would have people like him secret then they would help keep it secret.

The pastor stood facing the alter; clearing the leftover bred and wine packing it away for the next sermon.

"Father?" Romano said and the man turned around. He was middle aged but had a friendly smile on his face.

"Oh, hello Lovino, I didn't think I would see you today you weren't at the service."

"Yes, sorry about that I was… busy."

The pastor laughed lightly, "You don't need to make excuses, I know you were just trying to avoid looks."

"Ah… yes…" Romano replied glancing away.

"So how are you and the children going?"

"Good… but… I don't understand, if homosexuality is such a sin, then why… why would he give sinners the blessing of children?"

"God works in mysterious ways, I mean, why would he let other sinners get the blessing of children?"

"Yes, but why, I've committed the sin and I know I'm going to hell once I finally die, so why should I be blessed with a child?"

"Didn't you say your Grandfather of yours went to heaven and you couldn't explain it because he sinned so much?" the pastor asked and Romano nodded, "So maybe with you different things are sins then there are with mortals; I don't fully understand why you exist either, so I'll leave it to God to say how you live."

"But what is God planning?"

"We will never know, we can only believe that it is in our best interest."

Both males turned around when a woman walked into the church, she was the pastor's wife and was about the same age; long orange hair was blew around her face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were here Lovino," she said, walking over.

"It's ok," Lovino replied, "I was just leaving anyway."

"Oh, no, don't leave on my account!"

"No, I really should, I don't want Antonio to worry about me too much."

"Ok well, I guess the next time we see you will be after the children are born?"

"Yeah, probably, well I best be off."

"Ok by," the pastor's wife said.

"Yeah, and don't worry too much, God has a plan you just have to pray and believe."

"I know."

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Taiwan giggled lightly; moving around Japan's house quickly; adding the finishing touches to the nursery that she had generously helped decorate. She had a feeling that the children were going to be born soon and that the room needed to be finished.

She walked back into the main lounge-room of the house where China and Japan were talking; before looking up at her.

"Well, are you coming to see it or not?" she asked and Japan nodded before standing up; China followed the other two to the newly decorated nursery.

Japan gasped lightly as he walked in the room; it was well decorated; Sakura trees were painted on the walls making the room look like it was in a garden. The room had dark wooden furniture and had detailed patterns carved into it.

"Doesn't it look good!" Taiwan said happily; "I tried to make it be ok for both gender's without making it too general."

"It's beautiful," Japan gasped as he looked around.

"I did well didn't I?" Taiwan said happily.

"Yeah…" Japan said quietly. He ignored the waves of pain that moved through his abdomen; blaming it on the twins moving about as they started to do in the past few weeks.

"I'll go make you some tea," Japan said to the Taiwanese girl, who just shook her head.

"No, I can go make the tea, you go rest," she said and when Japan went to disagree she turned to China.

"Convince Japan to go rest."

"Kiku you really should rest, you have two children nearly finished growing in you, it's clearly putting a strain on your body, aru," China explained and Japan nodded.

"Ok, but if you need any help just call me," Japan said.

"Don't worry about me," Taiwan said, "I can look after myself."

Japan nodded before moving back to the living room; sitting down with a cringe, the pain in his abdomen was getting slightly worse, and even sitting; which normally lessoned it; didn't so much to stop it.

"Are you alright, aru?" China asked and Japan nodded.

"Fine China-san, they are just moving that's all."

"Ok, aru," China said, still looking worriedly at Japan.

A few minutes passed before Taiwan brought the tea in giving a cup of it to both Japan and China before sitting down and taking a sip of her own.

Japan cringed with the wave of pain that washed through is abdomen again; so the waves were getting closer together and sharper… that didn't mean anything!

Taiwan looked over at the man she considered her brother in concern, "are you ok Japan?"

"I'm fine," he replied, "they are just moving around a lot lately."

"Ok then, that's good," Taiwan said with a smile but China's look didn't leave Japan.

A few minutes passed and the pain in him lower stomach not passing.

China seemed to notice because he turned to the Taiwanese girl asking her to go get something for them to eat. Taiwan nodded in agreement before leaving the room happily.

Once the girl left the room China stood up and walked over to where Japan sat. "Are you sure you are fine, aru?" she asked and Japan nodded.

"I'm fine China-san," he replied before a gasp made it's way through his lips, that was more painful then what the children just moving would cause.

China looked over at Japan's face before resting his hand on the other's stomach.

"They are not just moving are they?" Japan muttered his voice having a bit of fear in it.

"No, aru."

AFEWHOURSLATER'AFEWHOURSLATER.

Japan tried his best to breath with the contractions as the got more painful and closer together.

Apparently at least one of the children was going to take it's sweet time coming into the world, and until the child finally decided it would be a good time to be welcomed into the world Kiku was going to have to deal with the pain of labor; the long, hard, tiresome, pain of labor.

A scream tore it's way out of Japan's mouth as a particularly hard contraction passed through is body; was the child some sort of Sadist or something? Letting it's mother go through all that pain just so it could wanted to wait a bit longer before entering the world.

After this was over he was going to kill both the parents of the children for putting him through this pain; and of course neither of there were there. Not that it was Greece's fault he wasn't here; he had left to return to his country that morning after Japan told him not to worry and he would call him if anything happened, the message probably wouldn't reach the Greek man until after both the children were safely in Japan's arms.

He let a light scream out as another contraction hit; this had to be over soon, it just had too. His body was gleaming with sweat and water (as he had decided to have a water birth). Taiwan sat next to him brushing his hair out of his face as it fell over there when he would sometimes convulse from the pain. China sat between his legs checking his dilation every now and then.

"You're nearly there," China said, and Japan just groaned; that didn't really mean much with the pain of the contractions hitting him; nearly there could mean another hour of two of the now almost constant pain.

After about half an hour the first child's head started to crown; of course that didn't at all help with the pain, in fact it did the exact opposite. He let out a loud scream as he felt the pain of being forced apart.

After taking a few deep breaths Japan did what his body wanted him to do, and by that point he really wanted to do as well; get the child out of him! He took another deep breath before; with the next contraction he started pushing; forcing the child out of his body.

After every push Kiku took a few seconds to breath; before letting lose another scream as he tried to push the child out. It was painful and hard; the child forced it's way out of his body, making him feel like he was being ripped in two.

After what felt like forever to Kiku, but in reality was only a few minutes the child's head was out of his body; all he had to do was get the shoulder's out of his body and it would be relatively easy after that. Of course that was before he started on the 2nd child still in his body.

Japan took a deep breath before pushing as hard as he could, relaxing slightly once he felt the shoulders push their way out of his body; the rest of the Child's body easily slipped out of him, giving him a chance to catch his breath as China cleaned the child of and handed it to Taiwan… well it would have if the other child in him seemed to want to be out… NOW.

Japan let out another scream as the second child instantly started to push it's way out of his body, and no matter how much his body didn't want that, just wanted to rest he couldn't stop this child from wanting out of his body now.

China handed the first-born child; the girl, to Taiwan telling her to clean it and wrap it up before going and checking back on Japan, informing him that the other child was already crowning.

"I already knew that," Japan said almost bitterly as the child caused pain through his lower body.

China gave Japan a reassuring smile before saying, "You'll do fine, aru, just think that after this you'll be able to hold both your children in your arms."

Japan nodded weakly before following as his body wanted to do. By the time he had gotten the child's head out of his body he was exhausted, and just wanted to sleep, but of course he couldn't, at least not until the child was born, then he could sleep.

Japan didn't even have enough energy to scream when he pushed the child's shoulders out of his body; the rest of it seeming to just slip out with only a light one.

After the child was born China easily cleaned it off before wrapping it up in expensive cloth, "I'll look after them for tonight you just sleep, aru," he said and Japan nodded before getting ready to go to bed.

The second Japan reached the bed after being cleaned up himself he fell asleep, knowing that once he woke up he would have 2 newly born babies completely dependent on him. 

**Yes, I did feel like torturing Japan while writing this; why do you ask? ^^ **

**Ok, first birth done… 3 to go… and I'm starting to think of doing a version of this story about the northern nations (Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway…)… because when I started writing his one I didn't know much (if anything) about them so there was no way I was going to write about them… so tell me your thoughts on it! **

**As always please review, it really helps motivate me for the next chapter… **

**I don't know how long until the next chapter comes out because I haven't started writing it yet (surprising!) and… I'm currently re-doing my bed-room and study so I'm distracted… also I'm watching Kuroshitsuji so I'm even more distracted! ^^ Sorry peoples… but that's just my personality! **

**Also the next chapter is Austria and Prussia's child! (which will be a fun one to write…) **

**~Rahsax. **


	9. The Gift of a Child

**OK HERE IS CHAPTER 9 I hope you enjoy it! **

**Yes, this is Austria's child's birth, which will be fun to write… hopefully… as long as it works out the way I want it too… but then again nothing does that to me ^^**

**And WOW guys thanks for all the reviews; I turned my computer on the morning after I posted it and had like 13 new emails, made my day! **

**And my reply to 'LietHunLiechAus' Review: Well I am updating down aren't I ^^ and yeah, their child is going to be awesome… (read: totally like it's mother). **

**And of course I have another question for you all; I've decided to the Nordic's one… but should I do it now, or after this and before the 10 years later one…? Of course if I do it now it'll mean both stories are going to have slower updates (not like they don't already have that… and I've nearly stopped writing 'Party Games' because of this STUPID writers block!) **

**And yes, I am trying to get all my sadistic nature out in this Austria's birth… I'm going to be nice to the Italy brothers… because it's the only way I see them having another one… so… yeah… I kind of feel sorry for Austria… but oh well! ^^**

**Most of the time I spent writing this I wanted to read fanfic's not write them… but because only a few updated and no-one posted a new one I couldn't read so instead I wrote… So sorry if it's a bit crappy because of that! ^^ **

**WOW I found the traffic button… this story has had 2143 hits and 1188 visitors so far this month! And on average it gets about 60 hits a day. I'm… amazed… I guess I didn't realize there was that many people out there who **

**Were into Hetalia (I mean I knew it had a big fanbase… but not THAT big!) **

**Even looked at my story… I'm just amazed! **

**It completely outdoes all my other stories by a LONG mile… I mean the 2****nd**** highest is 'Telling the Parents' and that has 93 hits and 86 visitors… so WOW –is amazed- (then again… that was written a while ago while this one updates a lot and the stats are only for this month…)… this is really giving me the want to work my hardest to make this story good! (As well as all the people who are nice enough to review/add to favorite stories / story alerts lists) Also about 1.32K of those hits were from people in the USA! And all the different countries people are in but yet they read my story… I'm so… grateful… I'm mean most of them don't have English as a main language (the main four do… but after that… like none of them do…) but yet they read my story… I don't think I could ever do that… (well maybe I would, IDK, I haven't learnt a language other then English completely…) **

**And the overall stats say… this story has had… -insert drumroll- 3008 hits; 9 favs, and 17 alerts. The 2****nd**** highest in that list is Party games with 884 hits; 15 favs and… 14 alerts… I feel bad for abandoning it now… but I do plan on continuing it… once I kill this writer's block… SORRY fans of that story! –starts begging for forgiveness- **

**Hehe, I'm re-doing my room and because we emptied EVERYTHING out so that we could paint it / get new flooring, I'm currently stuck sleeping in the living room… which is annoying because I like to type in bed… and parentals wants to watch TV… so I'm started to learn the art of 'typing when Parents aren't looking but when they are you're checking your emails for the 10****th**** time that day'… or if they are watching a show I don't like I just go to their room and sit there and type… ^^ **

**Yeah… sorry… long authors note again… didn't mean for it to get this long… just got heaps of things to tell you I guess…. **

**Pairings in this chapter: **

**Prussia/Austria/Hungary **

**Greece/Japan/Turkey**

Austria sat down a cup of tea in hand as he looked out over the room, he could here the Prussian making a ruckus upstairs; clearly trying to kill himself or destroy Roderich's house. He knew he shouldn't have allowed, no he shouldn't be allowing the Prussian to destroy his house as he wished, but he didn't have the energy to try and stop the other. The past few days had been tiring to say the least, apparently the baby boy was following in his fathers footsteps of wearing Roderich out constantly, he just hoped that at least when it came to give birth to the boy he would have more patience then his father.

After a few minutes he head the Prussian make his way down the stairs and Roderich sighed, so the other was going to annoy him again.

"Roddy! Where are you!" the Prussian yelled and Austria sighed again; I wouldn't be hard for Gilbert to find him, he seemed to have an inbuilt Roderich-sensor.

"There you are Roddy," Gilbert said as he made his way into the room where Roderich was sitting, "I wondered where you were."

"Well you have found me," Austria replied in an annoyed tone, Prussia walked over and hugged the other lightly.

"I know the child is wearing you out, and I'm sorry for all of this happening to you, but please try not to be too mad at me," Gilbert replied kissing Roderich lightly on the forehead.

Roderich sighed before nodding. He took another sip from his tea before gasping as a flash of light pain shot through his stomach, sure there had been mild bits of pain going through his stomach for the last hour or two, but he didn't think anything of it until now.

"Roddy, you ok?" Gilbert asked, looking down at the other.

"I should be fine," Austria replied, "but I'm going to go have the doctor check… just in case."

"Ok," Prussia replied kissing Roderich lightly.

AFEWHOURLATER'AFEWHOURSLATER (Mainly because I can't be bothered writing the bit that would go here)

Austria lay down in the hospital bed; gripping on to Prussia's hand with the more painful contractions. The child was taking after his father, at least it was taking after Prussia so far, having no patience for anything, not even to let his mother's body be able to safely let him out, no the child didn't have time for that. So of course so that neither his or the child's life was in danger (of course it wasn't as if giving birth would kill him… he was a nation after all) he had to deal with different drugs being put into his blood as to try and slow the child down so that his body would be better off to give birth.

Hungary was on the other side of his bed, lightly holding the Austrian's other hand. She had shown up at the hospital minutes after the news had reached her making the Austrian wonder if she had been staying in town. Austria was glad she was there, as it made him feel safer knowing she was still watching over him.

An hour passed according to the clock on the wall but to everything in the room it had been a lot longer. The door opened and Germany walked in, before going to the side Hungary was standing on, "Are you ok?" he asked and Austria just nodded weakly.

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse," Austria said smiling weakly.

"Where's Italy?" Hungary asked after a few seconds of silence.

"He's in the waiting room," Germany replied, "I didn't think you would want him here."

"Thank you Ludwig," Austria replied leaning over and kissing Germany lightly. It wasn't that he didn't like the Italian; no to him Italy was like a son, it was just that even though Italy could read the situation he still acted like his bubbly self even when it wasn't appropriate, and at the moment Roderich really didn't need that.

Hungary moved so she was standing behind Roderich letting Germany take her place next to the brunette. The German took Austria's free hand in his, letting the other squeeze it with every passing contraction.

"I'm sorry Roddy," Prussia said, and Roderich just smiled weakly.

"I know," Roderich replied, "and it's not completely you're fault."

"Still, you're in pain because of me," Gilbert said, almost sadly.

Austria let a light laugh pass through his lips earning a mild glare from the Prussian, "Why are you laughing? You shouldn't laugh unless the awesome me is the cause of it."

"It's just… I never thought you'd say that… you always seemed to be trying your hardest to make my life hell… and now you say that… It's nice…" the Austrian replied with a sigh.

Prussia seemed to be thinking for a few seconds before he responded, "I'm sorry about that…" he muttered, looking away from the brunette.

"It's ok," Roderich replied before gasping again when another contraction hit, he gripped the two German's hands tightly before releasing them after the contraction passed. "I hope this is over soon…" he muttered as he caught his breath again.

An hour passed before the doctor returned to inform Roderich that that his body was dilated enough to give birth to the child, he then added another drug to the drip that was going into Roderich's arm, informing the brunette that it was to negate the affect of the other drugs.

By the time the doctor returned Austria was nearly asleep from the wear of the drugs on his body, but he stayed awake just from the pain of the contractions and the knowledge that soon it would be all over, and he'd soon be able to rest with the baby safely in his arms.

Of course the pain had only just started. Austria threw his head back before screaming as the pain shot through his body. His breathing was heavy and he could barely think from the pain.

"Roderich…" Hungary muttered, looking at the other with worried eyes.

"I'll be… ah… fine…" Roderich replied his forehead covered in sweat, and his eyes screwed shut, as he lightly panted from the pain.

"Sorry, Roddy," Gilbert said, lightly rubbing the back of the Austrian's hand.

"Not… completely… your… FAULT!" the last word came out as a scream as the most painful contraction yet hit, squeezing the two hands holding his. He collapsed back into the bed panting, trying to catch his breath before the next contraction hit, this had to be over soon or else he didn't think he'd be able to survive.

He could feel the child's body move inside him to get closer to his entrance, closer to escaping into the real world, not caring if he caused his mother pain.

His already heavy breath became more forced as he felt the child's head crown, causing his lower body to ache. He almost was tempted to yell at the doctor when the man told him exactly what he could feel in his body, instead he braced himself; gripping the hands that were holding his and started to push the child out of himself with the next contraction.

He let out a scream as he felt the child's head force his entrance apart; causing pain shoot through his lower back.

"Sorry, Roddy," Gilbert said bringing Austria's hand up and kissing his knuckles lightly.

"It's ok," Roderich replied, panting. He caught his breath the best he could before the next contraction, screwing his eyes shut and tightening his grip on the hands he was holding he let out a groan as he pushed again.

After what felt like forever but really was just under an hour, the child finally made it's way into the real world, and Austria quickly fell asleep, his body desperately needing rest from the birthing.

The small child was handed to Prussia after the doctors made sure the nothing was wrong with it. The small boy looked like Austria, having the same brown hair just without Mariazell. His dark purple-blue eyes stared back up at the Prussian who couldn't help but to grin. In fact the only way you could tell that the child wasn't just Roderich at a young age was the face shape, which even though it was similar to the child's mother, was different all the same.

"He looks just like Roderich," Hungary said, looking at the child in Prussia's arms.

"I know, isn't it awesome!" Gilbert responded smirking, "Oi! West! Come and look at my awesome child!"

Germany just sighed at his brother but still walked over and looked down at the small child.

"I'll go and get Italy," Hungary said, gaining Germany's attention away from the child's eyes.

"Thanks…" he said and Elizabeta nodded, before leaving the room to go tell the hyperactive Italian that he could come in.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Japan sat with his son in his arms, smiling as he talked to Greece who had their daughter in his arms.

Both babies looked like their fathers, except for their deep brown eyes, which were definitively their mothers.

The two fathers had shown up the next morning after the children where born; only just after Japan had woken up himself, and as much as the two looked like they wanted to punch the other out they didn't act on their anger instead paying complete attention to Japan and the two babies.

After that conversation the two newly born babies where finally able to be named. The girl was named Ariadne, and the boy Duygu.

Duygu seemed to be constantly crying, and Ariadne seemed to never make a noise, but that might just be because her brother was making all the noise for her.

It had taken Japan a few days to get use to the two babies needing his constant attention but he quickly mastered looking after them, being able to tell exactly what they needed and when they needed it.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Once Austria woke up he opened his eyes tiredly to glance around the room.

Sitting next to the bed was Hungary holding a small bundle of cloth that he guessed the child was in. Italy and Spain seemed to be fussing over it saying how cute it was, Germany just stood back watching what was happening but not saying anything; Prussia was in the corner sulking making Austria assume that the Hungarian woman had taken the child off him for a reason.

Austria pushed himself up as best as he could to sit up and look over at the others in the room. "It looks natural for you to have a child in your arms Elizabeta," he said, smiling softly. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look over at him.

"You ok Roddy?" Prussia asked and the Austrian nodded in reply.

"I'm fine," he replied before looking back at the baby in this ex-wife's arms, "Can… I hold him?" he asked and the Hungarian woman nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah, sorry…" she said handing the small bundle of blankets over so that he could see the baby.

Once the child was safely in his arms the small boy opened his eyes to stare up at his mother, seeming to take in every detail of the Austrian.

"He looks like you," Hungary said and Roderich nodded.

"Yeah… he does…"

"So what are you going to name him, ve?" Italy asked and Austria looked up from the child, before looking back down and smiling softly at the small child.

"Julian," he said, and the child seemed to smile back at him.

"Hey, don't I get any say in what my child is named!" Gilbert said, going over and standing next to the hospital bed.

"No," Hungary replied smiling a fake sweet smile.

Prussia sulked for a few seconds before lightly kissing Austria on the forehead, "Ok, Julian fits him anyway."

**Ok people, now for the reason's why I called the children (so far) the names I did:**

**Ariadne: means 'most holy' in Greek **

**Duygu: means 'emotion, sensation' in Turkish **

**Julian: is the 3****rd**** most popular male baby name in Austria in 2008. **

**I really hope you like this chapter, as even though I enjoyed writing it I struggled at parts because really I wanted to read fanfictions; not write them, but they wasn't enough new fics/chapters to keep me occupied so instead I worked on this… so I hope it's not horribly written because of that ^^ **

**Um…. As always, please review… it really makes my… day/week depending on how many I get and what they say! But no matter what if you take the time to review my story I really am grateful… because I know how hard it is to review some stories (while other's just seem to make you want to review!)… especially chapter ones… so it really makes my day when you do! (not that I'm demanding that you do or anything! No pressure, I'm just saying that I love it when people do!) **

**Haha I wore myself out typing this chapter ^^… I feel soooo dead right now… don't even know if I can proofread or not… but because it's posted means I've gotten at least enough energy to proofread and post… but if there are a few mistakes SORRY! **

**Well I should be quiet now and start working on the next chapter… which I don't know when it will be out because I'm posting this before I even start on it… and knowing me I'll get in another 'I just wanna' read' moods…. I'll try my best but I can't promise anything… ^^**

**~Rahsax. **


	10. Useless Fathers

**Ok people here is Chapter 10~ YAY I'm 10 chapters in this fic now! Let's celebrate! ^^ anyway… **

**I have to say thank you to UnratedCrimsonBlood for dealing with me not replying to the RP much… it's because every time I get in a writing mood I work on this instead of replying (because I want to get the next update out ASAP for you all!)… and she always replies nearly straight after I do… So I'm grateful she's put up with it ^^ She is truly awesome! **

**Hehe, I just finished watching… like the whole of Kuroshitsuji straight (over about a week) and OMFG it is awesome! I love it! But I hope they don't do it in English… I think it needs to be in Japanese to keep it in it's awesome state! So this is a warning that I might type up a fic or two for it… IDK… they will probably be oneshots… or like a series of oneshots depending on my mood / time frame… just a warning! **

**OMG sorry about the late reply; I got distracted… **

**Of course my replies to the people who don't have a reply link: **

**LietHunLiechAus: I'm… honored that you feel that way?… JK I'm glad you enjoy my story so much that you say that ^^ **

**Parings: **

**Prussia/Austria **

**America/Canada**

**France/England**

**Greece/Japan/Turkey**

**Spain/Romano **

**Germany/Italy**

Austria sat up in his bed, holding his son in one arm, a bottle in the other as he fed the small child.

He thought back to when he had first gotten back from the hospital; how, after spending an hour telling both Elizabeta and Gilbert that he was perfectly fine and didn't feel any pain from the birth, Elizabeta had all but kidnapped the child for a week telling the two boys to get reacquainted with each other, of course Gilbert had taken that to mean 'fuck Rodderich until he can't move; continue doing this for a week.'

Blushing darkly he looked down at the small child and smiled. After that week the Hungarian woman brought the child back and Roderich happily accepted the boy back into his arms, and even though his body was still recovering from the week alone with Prussia 3 days ago he would do anything to protect this child.

"There you are Roddy," Austria looked up to see the father of the child walking into the rom.

"Gilbert, what do you want?" he asked and the Prussian just smiled.

"I just want to see my hot Roddy and our awesome child, is there anything wrong with that?" he asked and Roderich just shook his head.

"No, I suppose not," he replied looking back down to the child in his arms. Gilbert walked over and sat next to him in the bed, lightly pulling the Austrian over to sit on his lap.

"So is our little boy being good for you?" the Prussian ask and Roderich nodded.

"Well, compared to what his father has done over the years, and how much trouble he's caused me already, yes, he is actually being rather well behaved," he said, turning his head around so he could kiss the father of the child.

"That's good," Gilbert replied, "I'd hate to know that my child is causing you too much trouble."

"Doubt it."

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Canada just sighed; he should have known this would be a bad idea. America and England had decided to visit Japan… at the same time.

Of course when Japan offered the let America hold the baby girl, England had said that the American should not be trusted with something so important and delicate has holding a baby.

Canada could see the fight coming and as carefully as he could before the fight got too heavy, he took the baby out of England's arms.

Of course Japan just sighed lightly as the two of them started to fight. It was then that Duygu decided to cry in Canada's arms, making the Canadian look down at the child in shook.

"Pass him here," Japan said, after placing Ariadne in her crib, he took the crying baby into his arms.

"So troublesome, just like your father, all you want is the complete attention of everyone," he muttered rocking the child in his arms. The child just cried a bit more, before smiling up at his mother.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Romano groaned as another contraction hit; and hit him hard; he was not enjoying this. He had already had the contractions for 10 hours straight and the twins were being incredibly slow, but it hadn't really started to hurt until an hour or so ago. Spain stood on one side of the hospital bed, and Italy was on the other side.

Italy had smartly decided to not bring Germany (or rather Germany had flat out refused to go, Romano hated him in a good mood… and Germany had a feeling he wasn't going to be in a good mood while giving birth so he didn't want to… cause any problems), and instead had managed to safely drive to the hospital to be with his brother.

Until Julian had been born Italy had been staying at Germany's house, but after Austria had had his child Italy had decided to move back closer to his brother (he wasn't going to move back in because he still wanted Germany to be there and the German wasn't going to move in (even temporarily) with the Southern Italian).

"Ve, It's going to be ok Fratello, just think of the Babino, Ve," Italy said, earning a light glare from his brother.

"Shut up!" Romano snapped, as the pain started to grow more, "All I want right now is the pain to stop!"

"It'll be over soon and you will have our little babés to hold and love like I know you want to," Spain said which earned a deeper glare from the Italian in labor.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF I'LL HAVE MY BABIES IN MY ARMS SOON, AND IF ONE MORE FUCKING PERSON USES THAT AS AN EXCUSE FOR ME TO BE GOING THROUGH THIS FUCKING PAIN I WILL KILL THEM, ESPECIALLY IF IT IS YOU SEEING AS IT IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT THAT I'M LIKE THIS!"

"Of course my little Lovino…"

"AND DON'T CALL ME YOUR LITTLE LOVINO, I AM NOT A FUCKING CHILD ANY MORE SPAIN, I LOVE YOU BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT THAT YOU CONSTANTLY TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKING LITTLE KID!"

Romano started to pant from both the pain of the contractions and the energy used to yell at his Spanish love.

"Ve, Fratello, please do not yell, it's not good for you or the babino," Italy said worriedly to his brother.

Romano took a few deep breaths and started to calm down, his brother was right (for once), right now he couldn't waist his energy at yelling at the Tomato bastard, he could do that later, right now he had to concentrate his energy so that both he and the children would be all right by the end of the night.

Spain had taken two steps back, allowing what Lovino had said to sink into his head; did he really treat the other like a little kid? Sure, he would often say how much cuter Romano was as a child, and how he always had fonder memories of the Italian back then, but that didn't mean that he treated the Italian like a child… did it?

"Lovino I'm…" Spain when to say but the Italian cut him off.

"Talk later, Feliciano, get the doctor… NOW!"

"Ve, Sure!" Italy said before leaving to go get the doctor.

"Antonio," Romano said, shifting slightly to get a better view of the Spanish man.

Spain just looked over at the other muttering a, "Yes, Lovino," scared of what the other would say.

"You'd better be ready to look after these two children because I can tell you that they will soon be in this world, and I'm going to need your help to look after them…" Romano said, looking at the Spanish man, flinching with each contraction.

"Si," Spain said nodding, "Of course I'm going to be there for you and the children, they are going to be so cute!" he added with a smile.

"And Antonio."

"Si?"

"Don't ever talk about our children with that perverted smile you use to talk about me with, if you do I will kill you."

"Si," Spain replied with a nod, and Romano deemed it an acceptable reply.

The doctor (apparently having perfect timing) decided that moment to walk in; Feliciano following him before going back to his brother's side.

"Ok, Lovino, you're fully dilated, you can push whenever you're ready now," the doctor said, and Lovino rested his back sightly.

"Thank Dio," he said, before sitting back up a bit, he turned to the two people next to him, "If either of you say anything during this, I can assure you that I will not be happy." The two other nations just nodded in response.

"Good." A deep breathe, before the next contraction hit.

"Dio!" Romano gasped as he felt the baby being pushed out of his body.

Spain; to his credit, managed to stay quiet even though Romano seemed to be in pain, but that was probably because he was starting to look a little green.

"Ve, Fratello, big brother Spain doesn't look so good…" Italy said, and Romano seemed to glare at the Spanish man.

"Antonio, I swear to Dio, if you faint on me, I will kill you!"

"Si…" Antonio muttered weakly.

After two more pushed the first child was born, and by that time Antonio had fainted, collapsed on the ground next to the hospital bed.

"Fucking useless," Romano muttered, glaring weakly at the unconscious form of the man he loved.

"Fratello, don't swear," Italy said as the first child was handed to him. The baby boy had dark brown hair, and Emerald Green eyes, that sparkled in the lighting. His skin looked tanned but nothing that noticeable, and he had a face shape similar to his father but the details where Romano's, but instead of the permeate frown that his mother had the small mouth seemed to be smiling, and after a few loud cries he just quietly grinned up at Feliciano.

"I can fucking swear if I want to!" Romano snapped at his brother as he felt the 2nd child's head start to crown.

"Dio!" he gasped again as he started to push the 2nd child out.

After a few more pushed another babies screams filled the air, this one was handed to Romano. The child looked similar to his brother except for the fact that he had his mother's face-shape and his father's details.

"Ve, What are you going to name them?" Italy asked and Romano sighed.

"I'm going to wait for their useless father to regain consciences before I name them, I want him to be part of their lives…"

"Ve, how sweet!" Italy said earning a glare from his brother.

"If you dare tell anyone, especially the tomato bastard I said that I will not be happy Feliciano," Romano snapped, before his eyes softened from the glare and he got a small smile on his face looking at the small child in his arms.

"Ve, of course Fratello."

**Yes, I know I said I'd give Romano an easy birth… but… well… I was watching some baby shows (well my mum was watching them and I was half-watching them while typing on the computer) and… I got the want to work on this… but those shows always give me a sadistic streak… and it's normally against the father of the child… well… it's the mother's in so much pain that the father gets shit because of it… and because of Romano's personality… he fits the pissed-off-mother all too well… and Spain fits the caring but insensitive (they don't mean to be; but they just don't understand the pain… or they do, but they just don't know what to do to help) father. So instead of being a good girl I was cruel… Sorry Romano! ^^ -starts running for her life- … but I promise I'll be kind to Italy (I mean who can write a m-preg with him in it WITHOUT being kind to him! You just can't be mean to him!) **

**Yes, I made Spain faint, so what? He's that kind of guy… well he can be… he can be really strong but when it comes to his Lovino he's a complete wuss! **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter… Sorry about the crappyness and the lateness… **

**Also, the next chapter will probably take even longer seeing as next week I'm going away to camp for 4 days and we're not allowed to bring any technology and instead of bringing a notepad to write on, I'm going to bring a book to read… sorry, but I don't want any stress while I'm there and writing can sometimes be stressful! ^^ **

**As always, please review, I really enjoy them and they help me get inspired to write the next chapter!~**

**~Rahsax. **


	11. The Past and Present

**Here is Chapter 11… Sorry about the lateness… like I said in the previous chapter; I went on a camp… couldn't write during it! Sorry! And also once I got back from camp I got writers block… the only reason I posted the kuroshitsuji drabbles was because most of them were written the few days before I left… **

**Also; sorry for the shortness… blame the writers block… **

**Sorry about making France so mean at the start of this chapter… but I think that all the nations can be really mean at times (when talking about histories… or during wars and such)… and he's just being mean at the moment… but they can all be really nice to the people they care about… but from what I've seen of both the Anime and Manga (which is a lot!); France really only feels lust for Austria, he may be friendly with the other but he doesn't really care that deeply… so that's how I kind of tried to show… but re-reading I realize I made him a bit mean~ so SORRY! **

**Pairings in this Chapter: **

**Prussia/Austria**

**Spain/Romano**

**France/England**

**Germany/Italy**

Austria smiled softly at the child in his arms, sighing as he heard Prussia chatting to his friends about how 'awesome' it was. Gilbert had decided to invite Francis and Antonio over so that the two of them could see his 'awesome' kid and so that he could see Antonio's two children.

Of course it took the Spanish man a week of constantly assuring his Italian love that nothing would happen to the children for him to be allowed to bring the two children, apparently Romano had become very attached to the two children in the few days after they had been born, he had also apparently become very overprotective.

Spain was holding Alejandro, the youngest of the twins, who seemed to be almost glaring at him. "I know you miss you madre, but that look does not suite you well Alejandro, you should be happier more, it will give you a better life." Of course the child, who still hadn't learnt how to talk yet, just kept glaring.

France was holding Daniel the oldest of the two, who still had the grin on his face, "This one acts so much like you, Antonio, never stops smiling!" he said, looking over at the other man.

"I know, but doesn't Julian look so much like Roderich," Spain replied, getting the attention back to the Austrian who was happily not part of the conversation.

"Yes, a pretty child, for a gorgeous man, shame Elizabeta normally managed to keep me away from you, still those few times were magical!~" Francis said, smirking, making Roderich blush darkly and look away.

"Oi, Francis, you trying to take my Roddy away from me!" Prussia said, snaking an arm around Roderich's waist, pulling the other man closer to him. Gilbird, who happily sitting on the Prussian's head chirped in agreement.

"Non, of course not, I was just stating a few facts about our history, I'm sure Antonio and of course you have done the same many times, I mean all the wars you two use to fight against each other, I know something happened at least once or twice~" Francis replied, the grin not leaving his face.

"I'm going to go put Julian down…" the Austrian replied, standing up and quickly leaving the room.

"Well done, Francis, you scared him away!" Prussia snapped glaring at his friend.

"I'll go talk to him," Antonio said, handing Alejandra to Gilbert, "Do not drop him, Romano will kill me and you."

"Of course the awesome me won't drop him!" Gilbert replied and Spain just nodded before leaving to talk to Austria.

He found the other, placing Julian back into the crib, crying softly.

"Are you ok, Roderich?" he asked gently, as the other stood back up from leaning over the crib.

Roderich turned around and nodded, brushing the tears from his eyes, "Yes, I am fine, I'm sorry, you probably think I'm just being over-emotional."

"No, you are not being over-emotional, its perfectly fine to be sad after what Francis said," the Spanish man said, hugging Roderich lightly.

"Thank you," Austria replied leaning into the hug, "You are truly a nice man Antonio, Lovino is lucky to have you…"

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Italy lay in the hospital bed, smiling bighting at Germany who was clearly internally freaking out.

"Ludwig, calm down," Hungary said, she had showed up a few hours after the news had reached her, getting on the next plane she could to be by the Italian's side.

"Yes, Ludwig, it's not good for you," Austria said; he had arrived a few minutes after the Hungarian woman, after leaving Julian with Prussia, France and Spain, (only because he trusted Spain enough to know that the other two wouldn't be able to kill the child).

Romano stood on the other side of his brother; glaring daggers at Germany and muttering a mixture of swears, 'potato bastard,' and 'tomato bastard' under his breathe.

"Ve, Ludwig, smile, I'll be alright!" Italy said with a smile on his face.

"Ok… I'll try," Germany muttered.

"Good… Ve…" Italy replied with a smile.

THISISATIMESKIPPINGLINE'THISISATIMESKIPPINGLINE

Germany stared down at the small child in Italy's arms. Italy just smiled brightly down at the small baby girl, "Hello babino, Ve," she said happily.

Ludwig had to smile softly at that, Italy seemed to have completely forgotten about the pain of birth and instead was happy about having the child in his arms.

"She looks so much like you Ludwig," Austria said and Italy smiled brighter, of course he was right, she had the same blue eyes and a small tuft of blond hair, as well as her facial structure just looked like a more delicate version of the German's, there was almost no way to tell that she was Italy's.

"Ve, I know!" the Italian said, shifting the child as to hand it to the Austrian, "Want to hold her?"

"Umm…" Roderich said, glancing at Ludwig as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead," Germany replied, and Austria took the baby girl carefully out of Italy's arms, holding her in his own.

"So what are you going to name her?" Hungary asked, standing next to Roderich looking at the girl, who opened her eyes, examining the both of them before closing them again.

"Whatever Feliciano wants to name her," Germany said, and Italy thought for a few seconds.

"Arianna," he said, and Germany smiled.

"Arianna, it fits her," Austria said, smiling down at the small girl.

WHENAUSTRIARETURNSHOME'WHENAUSTRIARETURNSHOME

Once Austria opened the door to his house, he was expecting to see the place in ruins; instead it seemed to be in one piece. He walked into the living-room surprised to see the 'bad touch trio' in much the same spot as where he left them.

The only different was that Julian seemed to be crying loudly in Gilbert's arms.

Roderich quickly walked over taking the baby boy out of the Prussian's arms.

"He started crying once you left, I think he missed you," Gilbert said, leaning up and kissing Roderich lightly, before dragging the other next to him so Julian sat safely in the Austrian's arms.

"So how was Feli?" Spain asked and Austria smiled.

"Good, he completely adores the child."

"Boy or girl?" France asked.

"Girl, Arianna, looks like a female version of Ludwig, They should be returning home soon."

"Sweet, I get to see West's awesome child soon!" Gilbert said, and Roderich shook his head.

"Are you ever serious Gilbert?" Austria said, lightly glaring at the Prussian.

"Only when I have to be," Prussia responded kissing the Austrian lightly on the lips.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Once Italy had been let out of the hospital he decided to move in with Germany, much to his brother's annoyance. Arianna had quickly had a nursery made for her, and for a rush job it didn't look it at all.

Of course it had taken Roderich and Ludwig almost an hour to convince Gilbert not to rush over the second Feliciano returned from the hospital to see the child.

Of course it had taken all of a week for Gilbert to nearly kick his brother's door down so he could visit him and the Italian his brother was in love with.

Roderich just sighed before Prussia as the other yelled at his brother to open the door.

"Gilbert maybe you shouldn't…" The Austrian said as the other all but broke down the door.

"West, open this fucking door or I'll break it down!" the Prussian yelled, only stopping once the door actually opened.

"Gott Bruder, would you please be quiet?" Germany asked when he opened the door before he was all but pushed to the side but his older brother.

The Prussian stormed into the house and both Ludwig and Roderich just looked at the doorway he walked through for a few seconds before looking at each other again.

"Sorry, about him…" The Austrian muttered, and Germany shrugged.

"I know what he's like, you don't have to apologize for him," Ludwig replied smiling softly at the Austrian his brother had somehow gone from hating to loving.

Both of them walked into the living room, seeing Prussia talking with Italy who was sitting on the lounge with Arianna sleeping in his arms.

"Hey, Roddy, you were right, she does look like West!" The Prussian said, loudly, almost waking Arianna.

"Gilbert, please, try to be quiet, I don't want you to wake the baby!" Roderich complained.

"Ve, it's ok," Italy said, smiling, "Do you want to hold her?" He asked Gilbert who just grinned.

"'Corse," he said, sitting next to the Italian taking the small baby in his arms.

"Gilbert, please be careful!" Austria said, rushing over to where the Prussian was, making sure the other didn't drop the baby.

"Don't worry Roddy, I won't drop her! I'm too awesome for that!" the Prussian replied with a smirk.

"Still! She's only a baby Gilbert! You have to be careful!"

**All I can say is… I knew Italy would be the hardest to write… and I was right! Gah, it just didn't want to get down on paper… or even work well in my head… I always just skipped this scene… that might have been a slightly flaw in my plans… So… I had to skip it… I just couldn't write it… I'm so Sorry! ^^ Oh well… don't have to do that again until the… 5****th**** year… (YAY… 3****rd**** year is the one I'm looking forward too! So I can have fun before I have to write another one of this… badly written… probably OOC… stuff… blah -.-)… so SORRY ABOUT SKIPPING IT! **

**Ok the reason behind the names in this chapter: **

**Daniel: Most popular male baby name in Spain in 2009 **

**Alejandro: 2****nd**** most popular male baby name in Spain in 2009**

**Arianna: means 'most holy' in Italian **

**Also random point: There is only 1 child born in the '2****nd**** year' of this fic, so I was wondering if you want me to skip it and go straight to the 3****rd**** year, or sum up the 2****nd**** year in like one chapter and then continue. Just so you know the 2****nd**** year isn't that important to the fic… no… important plot points happen in it (well, none that can't be summed up in a paragraph into)… while the 3****rd**** year is a WHOLE lot more plot filled… so… yeah, what do you think? **

**Well; like always please Review! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but I can't promise anything… Sorry ^^ **


	12. And Around Again

**Ok, Chapter 12… hopefully once I get into the 3****rd**** year of this fic my writers block dies a quick death, because I'll be so into writing it again (because 3****rd**** year is my fun year with nearly all the pairings in it for some reason or another… which will be fun, because there will be so much… variety in the writing I won't get the 'if I have to write one more scene of this I'm going to scream!' or the 'I've had enough writing this pairing, can't I just skip it and go onto someone more… different?' **

**Also brilliant news guys! I got a new computer for my b'day… it's a really up-to-date-gaming computer but because it has word on it I can type fanfiction on it; and because my school doesn't have access to it I can type smut on it without feeling guilty… so the next chapter is going to have smut in it (kind of like a celebration of sorts of getting this computer (and of course because it fits in the story))… so yeah… YAYs for new computer! But my 2****nd**** best b'day present after that… THE FACT THAT I HAVE PRUSSIAN BLOOD! (I knew I had German… but I didn't realize I had the awesome version of German blood!) **

**And yes, I do know that all (most of…) the Uke's seem to be trying (and failing) at denying the Seme's sex… but give me a chance… I like to have a bit of romantic romanticness before a smut scene… and it just works better to put them all in one chapter… also the most creative my mind is at the moment (because it is focusing on the smut I'm about to write) is this… so SORRY! But think of it this way, if I can write a (short) chapter of only half-a-page-fluff, then how much smut are you going to get in the next chapter… and because this time I'm going to try not to rush it (like I did last time) it might even go for two chapters… or just one really long one… (but that might take a while to get posted) either way, please just make do with this… incredibly crappy, overused, and probably by the end of it just plain annoying chapter… and try to think about the fact that the next chapter you get smut (glorious smut!)… and also after that we get some more interesting plot points… because let's be honest the first year really was just an introduction and we just skipped the second year… so here is where we get to start seeing how these children are going to grow up (well at least the first born ones) and why different one's are going to grow up the way they are (because I already have some of their personalities planned and the reason's behind it)… so THINK ABOUT THAT WHILE READING THIS CRAPPY ROMANTIC CRAP! **

**So sorry about the lateness of this chapter! But my life got very busy… I mean; it still is… but I had like 14 days of just… stuff to do… because my birthday celebrations ended up going over 2 weekends (Just because of the way stuff went), I went to an anime convention (and I got some Hetalia yaoi fancomic things… so they should help kill some of this writers block), the week between the two of them school had me doing something everyday, and the week after I was rapidly trying to catch up on the assignments I was suppose to be doing while school had me doing other things (because it was a 'lets take all the talented people to a uni and show them around' 'lets have an awards night for all the smart people' kind of stuff… so… we got taken out of a lot of classes to do this… and of course the teachers still expect us to get our assignments in on time! GAH! But now that all that is over (hopefully) I can keep working on this fic getting chapters up more often (and school holidays are coming up… and that means I have a LOT more time to type… I just have to get through the before-school-holiday rush!)… so yeah.**

**Also, sorry for me probably fucking with time-zone's in this chapter… I always really hated that in math because I just failed at it… so… of course instead of I don't know… looking it up I'm just going to use my version of it that is complete BS… **

**Again, sorry for the long authors note… the next one should be ridiculously short… because I won't have much to say on the smut… **

**Pairings in this chapter: **

**Prussia/Austria **

**France/England **

**America/Canada**

**Spain/Romano**

**Greece/Japan**

**And now… to start the chapter: **

Austria sat with Julian in his arms, Prussian having Lukas, as much as Roderich hated leaving Gilbert responsibility with anything, the way Julian would fuss if he didn't have his mother's complete attention made the Austrian have to hand his youngest child to the Prussian.

It was almost a month until that… day again, and of course Gilbert was determined to get his Austrian love pregnant again, only once more, he didn't want his Roddy to get hurt. Of course the fact that both Francis and Antonio both were trying their luck with their more temperamental lovers.

Roderich just sighed as Julian cried softly, it wasn't that he didn't want another child, he loved both his children and would love to have another one, especially if it was a baby girl, it was just… he wanted a break, a year free of having the stress and pain of carrying a baby.

TIMESKIPONEMONTH'TIMESKIPONEMONTH

"No!"

"Oh, come on Roddy, you know you want another child!"

"Gilbert, leave me alone, I'm not going to have 3 children, 3 years in a row!"

"But!"

"No, buts Gilbert! I not sleeping with you tonight!"

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

"What do you want you bloody Frog?"

"Can't I see the one I love Angletere?"

"Well seeing as I'm not stupid, I know that you don't truly love me!" The Englishman snapped in response.

"Now, that is simply not true, you should know by now that I would die for you my Angletere!" Francis said, holding Arthur's face so the Englishman couldn't look away.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" England snapped pushing the Frenchman's hand away before turning to walk away.

"Non, I will not shut up!" France replied grabbing England's hand, "I know what you want Arthur," he voice turned gentle.

"You have no idea what I bloody well want!" Arthur snapped, glaring at the man he loved.

"I've seen how you look when you're holding a child, I know you well enough to know you miss it, you miss having someone depended on you."

"No… I …"

"Don't lie! I know you well enough to be able to see the truth," the taller blond said, leaning in to kiss the other gently, "so just give into it."

THISIALINE'THISISALINE

"Come on Mattie!"

"Alfred I said no!"

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could get pregnant!"

"Oh come on Mattie, it's not even the correct date."

"It is over where Dad and Papa are."

"Yeah, but we're not over there, so therefore it won't affect us, we still have one more day before you can use that as an excuse to deny me sex," Alfred replied pushing Matthew down on the lounge kissing his brother.

"No, Alfred!"

"Come on Matt! Trust me, I am the hero after all! And things always work out for the hero!"

"Alfred," Matthew said, holding his brother back by the shoulders.

"Yes, Mattie?"

"Just because you're the hero doesn't mean everything will go great."

"Mattie, trust me," America replied, leaning down and kissing the Canadian lightly.

"Ok," Canada replied with a sigh, "But, if I do get pregnant you must take the blame for it, I'm not having dad angry at me for something you made me do!"

"Deal."

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

"Spain…" Romano said, turning to face the Spanish man who was sitting next to him on the lounge, one arm wrapped around his waist.

"Yes, my little Lovino?"

Romano seemed to be in deep thought for a few seconds before, "Doesn't matter, tomato bastard."

"No, tell me!" Spain said, making the Italian turn and look at him again.

"You know what the day is…"

"Si, how could I not, Francis and Gilbert were constantly talking about how they were determined to get their lovers to give them another child," Spain replied, "Anyway why do you ask?"

"It… doesn't matter," the Italian snapped, glaring lightly at the Spanish man.

"Tell my anyway," Spain replied kissing Romano lightly.

Romano seemed to be in deep thought again, an angry look on his face, "No way, tomato bastard."

"Well, how about I take a guess?" Spain suggested with a sly grin.

"Whatever," Lovino snapped before muttering, "stupid tomato bastard, probably won't guess right, he doesn't' love me enough."

"You want another child, am I right?" The Italian instantly turned around, surprised that the 'stupid tomato bastard' would be able to guess right. "I could see it in your eyes for past few days," Spain explained, "you were trying to figure out how to say it without admitting to it," he kissed the Italian lightly on the forehead, "you should know me well enough to just tell me!"

Romano just glared at the Spanish man, before standing up and going to walk out the room, "You know what, don't worry about it."

"Lovino, don't be like that," Spain said, walking over and hugging the smaller brunette, "Why do you always have to be like this? Why do you always have to think I'm only going to hurt you? Why do you always seem to want nothing more then something to hate?"

"Just… leave me along," Romano snapped, breaking the Spanish man's grip on his arm and storming off.

"Lovino…" Spain called after him, but the Italian just ignored him, and continued to storm out of the room. The Spanish man waited a few minutes before following, he searched the house before finding the Italian in his room, crying, on his bed "Lovino, what's wrong? Please tell me, I hate it when you're like this."

"Nothings wrong, bastard!" Lovino snapped glaring.

"Then why are you crying? Please Lovino, I'm only trying to make you happy!"

"Then why do you have to be so insensitive bastard!"

"In… sensitive? You think I'm insensitive? Why would you say that, you should know how much I love you!"

"That's all you seem to talk about me, how much you love me, and you always are with your friends, and knowing the three of you you're probably only talking about 'how good I am in bed' or shit like that," Romano sobbed, before resting his head on the Spanish man's shoulder.

"Oh, my poor little Lovino, I don't talk about you like that, It's only because you seem to act like I don't care for you, that I feel like I always have to remind you just how much I love you, I'm sorry if I sounded insensitive because of that!"

"Iloveyoubastard," Lovino muttered, his head burying itself into Antonio's shoulder.

"What was that?"

"I said, I love you bastard!" the Italian repeated, moving his head away to glare at the man he just declared his love too.

Antonio just leant forward, capturing Romano's lips in a kiss, "So, do you want to go back to what you originally wanted?" he said, pushing the other down on the bed.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Japan opened the door only slightly surprised on the fact that it was Greece standing on the other side.

"Hello, Greece-san," he said, smiling softly.

"Hello Kiku," Greece replied leaning down and kissing the small Japanese man, who blushed darkly.

"What… are you doing here?" Japan asked, as the blush started to fad.

"I wanted to spend time with you," Greece answered easily, and Japan blushed again.

"Today?"

"Is that a problem?" Greece asked, looking slightly crestfallen.

"No… it's… just that I… didn't expect it… that's all…" Japan muttered, before looking up at the Greek man, "Do you… want to come inside?"

**Why yes, I was being mean to you when I ended the Spain/Romano one where I did… but don't fear the next chapter will have the smut you are looking for! **

**Gah, the Greece/Japan one was hard… I just couldn't get inspired for it… (Which is weird because it's one of my fav pairings)… but anyway! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review (like always), it really helps keep the muse going! **

**Anyone else notice that my start author's note is really long but the one at the bottom of the fic is really short…. Hmmm…. **

**~Rahsax. **


	13. Of love and annoyance

**Well everyone; like I promised this chapter is SMUT! GLORIOUS SMUT! I hope you enjoy it (and I'm totally blaming the fact it's late on the fact it's the 13****th**** chapter and therefore unlucky!) **

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter… I've been busy… and I've only really wanted to write this when the other people in the house are asleep / out… so… that doesn't give me a very large time-frame to type in! Also school's been keeping me busy up until the start of the last week… so I've been doing stuff for that… so again SORRY… but hopefully because I'm on school holidays I should be able to get more typed up… unless something else comes up (like it often does!) And then I got on holidays which put me in such a relaxed mood that I kept forgetting to write and instead I've been wasting time! **

**In payment for this taking so long to post is a France/England smut one-shut that I half-wrote while writing this… the only problem? I don't know how long it'll take me to finish writing it so it might not be out for a while -.- I'M SORRY! **

**Anyone else notice that I didn't call Prussia an albino until this chapter? Well I was trying to not too but we can all see that that failed! **

**Hmm… well apparently I wrote the Bad Touch Trio and then the other… I didn't even mean to do that! Of course I ended up typing them up in a different order… just because of stuff… **

**I WANT TO DO A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! BUT I'M NOT LETTING MYSELF UNTIL I AT LEAST GET UP TO ABOUT YEAR 5… BUT STILL… CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Hopefully when I do the sequel (which is already half-planned out (in my head so It'll change like 50 times!)) I'll be able to do one every Christmas, and Halloween… I think that's the only holidays I'll want to do one on! (Maybe an Easter… but probably not…) **

**Lastly, (god this author's note is larger then I intended!) sorry about any formatting error's I'm on my desktop and it's version of Word is different to my apple laptop… so I'm not sure how it'll go with uploading… but I hope and pray it'll work ok! And sorry for any gramma or spelling errors… by the time I (finally) finished writing it up I just wanted to post it… so I did… so sorry in advanced (but I don't think there are that many..) **

**Pairings:  
France/England  
America/Canada  
Prussia/Austria  
Spain/Romano  
Greece/Japan**

"Roses!" England said, staring at exactly that, a bed covered in red rose petals, "You want to bloody bugger me on a bed covered in rose petals?"

"Oui, well I did find it fitting, with them being your national flower and being one of my all-time favourite ones," France replied with a perverted grin. England just glared.

"Wait… you planned this?"

"Oui, I already told you I knew what you wanted for a while now, and seeing as tonight is the only night that you can get it I had a date to plan for~"

"And you knew I would let you?"

"Of course, I know you too well Arthur, I know what you want, and I know what your emotions are even if you do not," Francis said, wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist, leading the smaller blond to the bed, "And as I said earlier, just give in."

"Like hell frog!"

"Oh please, Angleterre, I know you well enough that you want to let me do as I please, you're body loves it when I do the things I do to it~" Francis purred in the other's ear as he pushed him down onto the bed climbing on top.

"Bloody hell you are despicable frog," Arthur snapped, as the Frenchman kissed his way down his neck. Francis just hummed in agreement, hands moving to unbutton his love's shirt. Arthur sighed, before moving his arms around Francis' neck, "But for some reason, I love you."

"I know," Francis replied with a grin, kissing England on the lips before pushing the other's shirt off, "And I love you as well!"

Arthur moved his arms so his shirt could easily come off, then quickly removing the Frenchman's own shirt, wrapping his arms back around the other's neck.

The taller blond just started to kiss his way down Arthur's chest, making the other lean into his touch, a moan lightly. The Englishman quickly bit his lips to stop any other sounds from coming out.

"Non, don't do that, let me hear your wonderful voice scream from the pleasure I'm going to give you," Francis purred against Arthur's neck after kissing him.

"Like hell I would scream because of you!"

"Oh, but you and I both know how many times you have said that, and how many times you have ended up screaming my name in the throes of passion!" Francis then returned to kissing his way down Arthur's chest.

"Shut… up…" a moan, "You blasted frog," a gasp, "I will never, scream because of you!" a scream.

"There we go, now just let go let me hear more of those beautiful sounds you make," the Frenchman replied before starting to unbuckle the belt on Arthur's trousers.

"Bloody frog," the Englishman grumbled under his breath, as he felt the top button and zip of his pants be opened and the pants being dragged off him, leaving him in only his boxers.

Francis just leant down and kissed Arthur, hard, before pulling back to say, "I know you love calling me that name, but really, it is no appropriate at the moment, so how about you call me something else?"

"Shut up!" the Englishman said and his started to unbuckle the belt of the taller blond's jeans.

"Now, why would I do that Angleterre?" Francis asked, moving so he could pull the other's boxers down easily.

"Because I said so!" Arthur replied.

Francis just hummed in agreement, before gently holding a single rose petal in his fingers, examining it he replied, "Of course, because my little rose always gets what he wants." He placed the rose petal on the Englishman's chest, before grabbing a handful of them and placing them all over the blonde's naked chest.

"Francis!"

"Yes, my little English rose?"

"Hurry the fuck up!" the Green-eyed man snapped, glaring lightly up at the other.

"Of course," Francis replied before reaching over to the bedside table where a bottle of lube sat (rose scented, of course!), smiling down at the other he covered his fingers in the slippery substance before gently pushing his first finger into the other.

Arthur just stared up at the ceiling, groaning lightly as the second finger pushed into him as well, stretching him out.

After he finished stretching him, Francis lined himself up, kissing Arthur passionately before entering with one quick thrust.

"Fuck!"

"Yes, I know, but I would much rather say we are 'making love', don't you agree?" Francis purred into the others ear, who just moaned in response.

"So, I'll take it I can move now?"

"Fuck, yes!"

Francis smirked, before pulling out and thrusting in again, grinning at the moan that he gained from the Englishman's lips.

"Fuck! Yes! Hit there! Again!" Arthur nearly screamed, and the Frenchman easily did so, pulling out and thrusting at the same spot, again, hard. This just led to more screams from his lover.

"Fuck! Francis!"

"I love your voice when you are screaming my name in pleasure!~" Francis purred, as he continued to thrust in and out of the smaller blond as hard as he could.

After a few minutes they both came, spent collapsing on each other. Francis pulled out of the Brit, kissing the other gently. "I love you Angleterre!"

"I hope you didn't make me ruin my voice!" Arthur snapped, pulling the sheets up to cover his spent body.

"Of course not," Francis replied, kissing other on the check before holding the other close as they both fell asleep.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

A smirk as he kissed his way down the other's neck, "What was that about not sleeping with me tonight?"

"Shut up!" Austria snapped, glaring lightly at the ceiling.

It didn't take long before Gilbert was ripping the cloths off the Austrian's body, kissing every bit of flesh he exposed.

Roderich just sighed, he could tell how tonight was going to end, and no matter how many times it happened before, and no matter how many times the other would apologise the next morning he knew it was going to hurt. The only type of sex that followed someone tearing off his clothing at this pace was rough, and Roderich knew that there was a high chance he was going to bleed.

Roderich gasped as the Prussian bit his neck while ripping off the last of his cloths. Grabbing gilbert's face that Austrian forced the other to look at him, "Gilbert, please! Be gentle!" he begged, "I know you just want to show I'm your, but this is no way to conceive a child, and I've only just given birth to your second child a few months ago, I do not need to have my body violated so soon after that!"

Prussia stared into the other's eyes for a few minutes before leaning in and kissing him gently, "Tut mir Leid, Roddy," he said and Roderich just closed his eyes sighing.

"It's ok, but pleased, try not to get too carried away with lust, I don't want to look back on this night with regret," he explained slowly unbuttoning the other's shirt. "Be gentle with me and I'll give you what you what," that was enough to get the Prussian smirking again.

"Of course," he said kissing the Austrian again this time with a bit more passion and force.

Roderich returned the kiss, he could tell the Prussian was removing the last of his cloths and would soon be as naked as the Austrian was.

Gilbert leaned down and captured the other's lips in a kiss before leaning back up and staring into his eyes, "I love you Roddy," he whispered.

"I know, now hurry up and take me, make me yours," Roderich replied closing his eyes and leaning back so his head was resting on the pillows. He could feel the smirk on Gilbert's face growing.

"Oh, don't worry about that Roddy, I'll do that," a hand bad its way up his leg, "that and so much more." Another hand up the other leg, both stopping once they were resting on the Austrian's thighs, before pushing his legs apart exposing him fully to the Prussian, whose smirk just grew. "So perfect, Roddy," a hand travelled back down his leg before pulling up to the Prussian's shoulder, "so fucking perfect."

"Gilbert…" a sigh as one of the hands moved up his thighs and between his two legs.

His back arched as the first finger entered and somehow managed to hit his prostate dead on.

"That was easy to find…" the Prussian purred as he pressed against the prostate before pushing a 2nd finger in.

"Gil…" Austria moaned before groaning lightly when the 3rd finger pushed in, "Please, be careful…"

"Of course," Gilbert purred in reply spreading his fingers he slowly prepared the brunette for what was to come.

"Gott, Gilbert!" Roderich practically screamed when all three fingers pressed against the sensitive nerves within him.

After a few minutes of stretching Roderich sigh before saying, "Gilbert, I'm ready, take me."

Gilbert nodded before removing his fingers and lining himself up, Roderich's legs over his shoulders.

Shutting his eyes, Austria took a deep breath relaxing his body as the other entered.

"You ok Ruddy?" the albino asked once he was fully in the other.

"Fine," the brunette replied, "just give me a minute…"

"Ok," the Prussian replied kissing the other gently.

"Ok, you can move now," Gilbert didn't need to be told twice, as he gently pulled out before thrusting back in twice as past.

Roderich gasped when his prostate was hit again, hands quickly moving to grip the other's shoulder, nails digging into the other.

After what felt like forever both nations started to get the feeling they were close.

"Gil… I'm close…" Roderich gasped before the Prussian kissed him.

"I know, I am too…" The alibino replied before biting down on the brunette's shoulder and realising into the Austrian, "Fuck!"

Roderich's grip tightened on Gilbert's shoulder as he followed the other into the lust-filled bliss.

After they both came down from their highs Gilbert carefully pulled out of the brunette before resting next to the other, arm around his waist, "Fuck, I love you Roddy, I really do."

"I love you too…" Roderich replied before they both fell into a deep slumber.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

"Alfred…" Matthew called lightly, as his twin happily stripped him of clothing.

"Yes, Matty?" the older twin asked, taking his brother's pants off.

"Can you go a little… slower?" the quiet one replied, feeling his brother's hands go up and down his naked sides.

"If you want me to, Matt," Alfred replied kissing the other gently.

"Yes… please…" Matthew muttered, looking away from the other.

"What's wrong Matty?" the American asked, bringing his hand up to lightly push the Canadian into looking at him, his other hand still running up and down the other's side.

"It's nothing," Matthew replied, smiling softly up at his brother.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Alfred," the Canadian replied, before bringing his hands to rest just above Alfred's hips, "Weren't we about to do something?" he asked shyly.

"You're nowhere near as naïve as everyone thinks you are," Alfred replied grinning down at his twin brother and lover.

Canada just blushed and looked away, "Well, I was raised by France."

"And what a good job he did at it! To raise such a beautiful child as yourself!" Alfred declared kissing Matthew again.

"I love you," the Canadian replied shyly.

"I know Matty, I know," Alfred replied, before finishing removing both of their clothing, "Now, how about we get to the main part of tonight?"

Canada just moaned in agreement.

"Good," Alfred said with a smirk, pushing his first finger into his lover.

Matthew just groaned in response. "Sorry, Matty," Alfred said, kissing the smaller blond on the lips.

"I know Alfred," the Canadian replied, kissing the other back, before gripping the sheets with his hands as a second finger joined the first inside him. "Just… slow down a little…" he groaned.

Alfred just nodded in reply, slowly stretching his lover out, after a few minutes he looked up into the Canadian's eyes, before asking, "Can I continue now?"

"Yes," Matthew muttered, blushing lightly.

"Good," Alfred replied, before removing his fingers and thrusting in, groaning lightly at the tightness that surrounded him.

Matthew moaned lightly, his finger's tightening their grip on the blankets under him as he felt the pain of being penetrated.

"You 'k Matt?" Alfred asked, looking down at his brother's closed eyes.

The smaller blond just opened his eyes lightly, looking up at his brother, his lover, and nodding, "Yeah, I fine… you can move now."

Alfred didn't have to be told twice, with a grin on his face he easily thrust out and then back in again.

Matthew threw his head back again; hands gripping the sheets under him, gasping, the pain wasn't going away easily this time.

Alfred stopped moving instantly, staring down at his brother, concern in his eyes, "You sure you're ok Matty? It ain't heroic if I hurt you!"

"Yeah, I'm fine Alfred," Matthew replied looking up at his brother, "Really!"

"Ok, but tell me if it hurts too much," Alfred replied with genuine concern in his eyes.

"I will." Alfred seemed happy with that response and went back to gently thrusting into his brother.

I didn't take long for the American to find his lover's prostate, which made the Canadian moan loudly.

"So, that's where it was!" Alfred said, with a grin, before thrusting out and in again, hitting it dead on, making his brother scream in pleasure. "I love the way you scream during sex," Alfred whispered in his brother's ear, he guessed the saying was right; it _was _always the quiet ones that screamed the loudest.

They continued for a few more minutes, Matthew's scream getting louder and louder, before eventually they both came. Alfred all but collapsed on his brother, gently pulling out of the Canadian, before rolling over and pulling Matthew close to him, quickly falling asleep.

Matthew stayed awake a few minutes longer, staring up at the ceiling; he had a bad feeling, one that he couldn't get out of his mind. Shaking her head lightly to dismiss the thought he rolled over to look at his lover's face, smiling softly before falling asleep himself.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Once Romano's back was on the bed Spain started to kiss his way down the Italian's neck.

"Stupid… tomato… bastard…" Romano muttered between moans.

"Please do not say such harsh words my little Lovi," the Spanish man said, leaning up to kiss the other, "just let me give you the please you deserve," his hands were moving up Lovino's sides under the smaller brunettes shirt.

"Ba… bastard."

"Please, Lovino, I beg of you, please be nice to me, just be nice this one time," Spain begged, his head resting on the other's shoulder.

"Ok… bastard… I'll be nice," Lovino moaned as the Spanish man played with his nipples.

"Good," Spain replied, before moving his arms down and then pushing the other's shirt up.

Romano gasped as the Spanish man kissed his way up the Italian's stomach as he pushed the shit up and over his head.

"Antonio," he moaned and Spain couldn't help but smirk.

"I love when you call my name like that," he whispered into the other's ear.

"Shut up… bastard," he squeaked as the taller brunette palmed his erection through his jeans.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Antonio asked, his hand resting just above the other's jeans.

"Don't do it…" Lovino replied sighing as he felt the button of his jeans being undone and the zipper pulled down.

"Good," Spain purred before removing the other's pants leaving the younger man in only his boxers while he was fully clothed.

Romano just threw his head back when the other went back to palming him through his boxers, "Just… hurry up!"

Spain didn't have to be told twice and in a matter of seconds he was completely naked and only a few seconds after Lovino was as well.

It was only a matter of seconds before Lovino felt the Spanish man's first lubed finger slowly push into him.

"Ah… Bastard…" Romano moaned lightly, his body slowly being stretched out.

"Don't say that now," Spain replied kissing the other lightly as he gently pushed a 2nd finger into him, "Now, be a good boy and relax."

"Don't treat me like a child, you sound like a pedo," Lovino snapped lightly as he forced his body to relax around the fingers.

"You're so cute!" Antonio replied, kissing the other again, this time with more passion as he pushed his 3rd and final finger into the Italian, stretching him out.

Romano just blushed in response, moving his head so that he was looking at the wall and not the Spanish man that would probably compare his red face to a tomato.

The Spanish man didn't compare his lover to their shared favourite food, choosing to instead kiss where the Italian's neck met with his shoulder, biting down until a red mark was present.

"Are you ready for the main event, my little Lovino?" he asked, kissing his way up the other's neck and face until he was looking him in the eyes.

"Yes," Lovino replied, staring back into the Spanish man's caring eyes.

"Good," the Spanish man whispered into his ears before removing his fingers and thrusting in.

"Bastard," Romano groaned, it didn't hurt that much but that didn't mean he was going to let the Spanish bastard have it easy. Spain decided to let the other call him that, he knew that the other loved him, no matter how much the Italian tried to hide it.

"Tell me when to move," Antonio replied, leaning down to kiss the other gently.

Lovino just glared up at him before closing his eyes and shifting his body slightly, getting use to the other being in him. Shutting his eyes again he muttered very quietly, "Now…"

No matter how quiet the other muttered the permission Spain would have heard it having been use to the other silent permission.

He trust out and back in again, slowly at first before starting to gradually pick up speed.

Lovino tried his hardest not to moan any more then absolutely necessary, choosing to bite his lip until it bleed rather than letting the other know he enjoyed it.

Anotonio however was determined to make the fiery Italian release the moans; kissing the other he gently forced the Italian's mouth open so the other couldn't stop the moans from leaving his lips.

"Bastard…" Romano groaned, before moaning loudly as pleaser raced through his body.

"Love you too," Spain replied, kissing the Italian gently as he thrust harder and faster, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge.

Eventually they both went over, Lovino first having returned to biting his lip to stop the moans. Antonio was soon to follow, spilling his seed into the tight heat of the other.

Antonio quickly pulled the other into a hug before Lovino could get out of his arm reach, "I love you Lovi!"

"Love you too… bastard."

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

"So, what are you doing visiting me today?" Japan asked, having invited Greece inside.

Once inside the Greek almost instantly collapsed on the lounge, lightly tugging Japan to sit next to him. He didn't reply to the comment instead moving his arm to wrap around the small Asian's shoulder, pulling the other closer to him. Japan blushed, but didn't comment or move; he had carried the man's child (as well as Turkey's… more reason to let the other get away with what he was doing) he could deal with the close contact.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Heracles lent over to lightly kiss the quiet Japanese man making the other blush darker, "What are you doing?" he snapped, pushing the other away.

"Kissing you," the tanned Greek replied, pulling the other back close to him, "Did you enjoy it?"

"What sort of question is that!" Japan replied moving away from the other again.

"A caring one," Greece replied, moving over so he was next to the Japanese man again. Before the other could reply Greece gently moved his face so they were looking each other in the eye before kissing him again, moving so the other was slightly under him. He had to go slowly or else the reserved Kiku would freak out and demand he leave.

Japan couldn't help but to moan, he had to admit no matter how lazy Heracles was he was always talented at those things surrounding sex. He could feel himself relaxing, giving up his resistance to the skilful tongue. He almost just gave in before he realised exactly what the Greek was doing, quickly getting up he pushed the Greek man away, moving quickly away from the other, "I know what you're doing!" he snapped.

"You do?" Greece replied calmly trying to get closer to the other.

"Yes I do!" Japan snapped, quickly moving away from the Greek, "Your trying to seduce me so you can…" he froze where he was trying to think of the most decent way to say what he wanted to say next, "So you can sleep with me!"

By this point Greece had caught up with the retreating Japanese man, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist resting his head atop the others, "So, can I?" he asked and Japan blushed again, pulling himself out of the others arms he turned around the see the Greek's expression finding only compassion, love, a bit of lust and something that could be the Greek's lazy and carefree nature showing through. He blushed harder.

"How can you ask something like that so calmly?" he asked, he pulled his kimono back over his right shoulder as it had slipped off during the Greek's visit.

"It's just sex," Greece replied with a shrug, not seeing what the big deal was about.

"JUST SEX!" Japan exclaimed staring at the other wide-eyed.

They stood like that for a while before Greece lent over and kissed Japan gently again, "So… can I?"

Japan just continued to stare at the other for a few minutes before closing his eyes and whispering, "Yes…" He couldn't help himself, he just loved the Greek man too much.

He had said exactly what the Greek man wanted to hear.

The rest of the night was filled with pleasure-filled moans, grunts and screams as the Greek man had his way with his Japanese lover. Japan had to admit no matter how much he tried not to think about it and resist the urges, sex felt good, especially when it was with Heracles.

After the act was done Japan allowed the Brunette Greek to pull him close and just hold him as they both fell asleep. And even though Japan wouldn't admit it aloud he loved the feeling of being so close to the one he loved and he enjoyed falling asleep, and he enjoyed falling asleep with the other's scent and body surrounding him.

**Apparently "Thrusted" isn't a word, it just stays "Thrust"… so if it's weird don't blame me, blame the idiot who decided "Thrusted" isn't a word. I'm sure it was "Thrusted" not "Thrust" **

**Sorry if the Greece/Japan one kind of sucked, I wrote half of it new year's, with my cousin around so I was paying more attention to her then what I was writing… and the other half was written half-asleep. And… well… apparently I can't write Greece/Japan smut… but I did put more detail then I did last time, hopefully by the end of this fic I am able to write that pairings smut (I mean, part of the reason I wrote this fic was so I could test my skills at writing smut and then grow them!) **

**The few words I actually used that I don't expect you to understand or guess from other languages: **

**Tut mir Leid: I'm sorry (I wanted to just find "Sorry," but my German textbook doesn't have that… so I just stuck with that because I couldn't be bothered to figure out which part of it is the "Sorry." –is lazy-) **

**Please don't hurt me for making it so late, but I do hope the smut makes up for it! **

**Oh, and as always, please review! It really helps me keep writing! ^^ **

**~Rahsax. **


	14. Some mornings are just better

**Well… this is chapter 14… and no more smut T-T… ^^ **

**Well… I started writing this before I was even ¼ the way through the 13****th**** chapter; because of the fact that it was on my desktop and I was on my laptop out places (I did bring a book to write it in… but the book was left behind while I went to 'watch TV' with parents… (Because that would be hard to explain… ^^)) **

**What's interesting is going back to the first chapter of the story and seeing how much I've grown over all these chapters… I didn't realize how much better I've gotten at writing between the first and last one. I knew I'd get a bit better but I didn't realize how much of a difference that bit would make!**

**I have to thank you guys… if it wasn't for you this fic probably would have been deleted and never finished… it's because of all the reviews. You see, I'm actually a rather harsh judge on myself, whenever I first do something I think it is awesome and want to show the world, but after a few weeks I eventually start really not liking it and seeing all the flaws in it… so if it wasn't for all your positive comments I don't think this fic would still be going! Even though I still do sometimes re-read it and think of how horrible it is and how I don't know why you all like it ^^ **

**Yeah, I see the 'countries' as being able to cross things like border-secrecy an other getting from one-country-to-another problems really fast, simply because they know the country better then any other and they probably have some sort of status that gives them the ability to get away with just about anything! (Other then go against their Bosses!) **

**Sorry about this being out so late… I kept getting distracted, and then I started to work on other fics (which I WILL FINISH AND POST!). Then I went back to school and well… the homework and different clubs I'm in are keeping me busy so any time I'd have to work on this is spent sleeping off everything I'd done! (Or playing sims -.-) **

**Also this is to make up for making France be an ass a few chapters ago! **

**Pairings in this chapter: **

**France/England**

**Prussia/Austria **

**Germany/Italy**

**America/Canada**

**So please enjoy!~**

England rolled over as he woke up; opening his eyes he noticed the lack of the Frenchman sleeping next to him. He went to get up, wincing slightly at the pain in his lower back, but ignored it, it wasn't that bad compared to some of the 'mornings after' he had lived through.

He slid out of the bed and grabbed a robe that was hanging up next to the bed. Slipping it on he walked down into the kitchen, knowing that if Francis weren't in the bed he would be downstairs in the kitchen making something for Arthur to eat, claiming that the Englishman's food was inedible.

Walking into the kitchen he couldn't help but smile softly at the site of his love, moving around the kitchen cooking. He took a seat at the table and just watched Francis cook both of them breakfast, not trying to get the other's attention.

After finishing cooking a piece of steak Francis turned around to see Arthur just watching him, "Like what you see my Angleterre?" England just looked away.

"Of course not, you blood frog, what makes you think I would ever be attracted to such an undesirable man like you?"

"Simple my Angleterre," Francis said, walking his way over before leaning down to whisper into the Englishman's ear, "What you wear screaming last night might be on of the reasons, and it looks like you didn't lose your voice~"

Arthur blushed darkly, before standing up and going to leave the room, "Don't bring up such a repulsive topic just before we eat."

"Non, making love is not a topic that should be called revolting one, it is a beautiful topic that should not be kept in secret," Francis replied holding his English love's wrist so the other could not escape.

"Bloody hell, I don't need this, I really don't know why I let you impregnate me again," Arthur muttered, expecting the hug the older blond pulled him into.

"Simple, my Angleterre, I can answer that easily, you love children, and even though you hate to admit it, you love me as well, and want me to be part of your children's lives," France replied kissing down the blonds neck.

"Shut up!"

Francis just smiled before leaning down and kissing the other.

"I love you Angleterre."

"…Iloveyoutoo."

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Roderich rolled over, expecting the usual 'don't move' reply from the person he _knew _was sleeping next to him, possible an arm either wrapping around his waist or the arm that was around his waist tightening.

Jolting awake when he noticed that the Prussian was no longer next to him, he looked around the room quickly making sure that the Albino wasn't hiding behind something to jump out at him and surprise him, when he noticed that the other wasn't in the room he got mildly worried (no, not mildly worried, what did he care if the annoying Prussian was gone, it wasn't like he'd go missing, he probably just went to go get himself something to drink!).

Sighing he slipped out of the bed and got re-dressed into his cloths before walking down the stairs to see if the other was sitting in the lounge room holding a drink. When the other wasn't he decided it would be better if he just rang the other to see if he was somewhere instead of trying to find him, knowing that the Prussian could disappear without any notice and arrive back a week later with a smile on his face mocking the one who had been worried.

"Hey, Roddy! You're up now!" Gilbert answered the phone.

"Where are you!" he snapped, not going to let the other get away with just disappearing on him like that.

"I'm over at West's house, Italy invited me over and I couldn't say no, he invited you as well but you were sleeping and I couldn't disturb you; but now you're up come around!" Roderich sighed lightly at the response.

"And who, may I ask, is going to look after Julian and Lukas while I am gone?" the Austrian asked, not putting it past the Prussian to have forgotten about the two children.

"I don't know, ask Elizabeta, she's been complaining that she hasn't been able to see them recently!" Gilbert replied and Roderich sighed.

"I am not going to ask my ex-wife in such short-notice if she can look after my two children so I can visit someone!" He replied, annoyed.

"You know she would do it, and she wouldn't even mind, probably be happy!"

"Yeah… but…"

"Come on Roddy, get the annoying bitch to look after Julian and Lukas and then come visit, I know you want too~"

"Be quiet! … and don't talk about my ex-wife that way!"

"You're going to do it though, aren't you?"

"No, I am not!"

"You are!~"

"Shut up!"

"Love you too! And I guess I'll see you soon!~"

Roderich slammed the phone back down sighing, before glancing away and back at it again, quickly picking it up again and dialing his ex-wife's number.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Matthew woke up slowly, sitting up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, thinking back on the night before, he just couldn't shake the bed feeling he had about it. He looked down at the American's sleeping form; not surprised his brother wasn't up yet.

Slipping out of the bed (making sure not to wake Alfred up) he cringed, as his lower back started hurting. He had to admit sex with Alfred was always good, the morning after however; that was _always_ filled with pain whether just a small ache or strong, sharp pain, it was always there, and he knew enough to know it was the consequence of his brother's impatient attitude.

Quickly getting dressed before going to the kitchen to start cooking, knowing that if his brother got to decide what they had for breakfast it would be some sort of fat-filled-fast-food and really, Matthew didn't feel like eating pure grease.

After he had finished making breakfast he heard his brother making his way down the stairs, looking up at the doorway he saw Alfred walk though before smiling.

"You cooked me breakfast, you shouldn't have done that Matty!" the American said walking over and lightly kissing the Canadian holding the other close.

"Well I know better then to trust you to cook, and I didn't really feel like fast-food," Canada replied, smiling up at his brother.

Alfred just laughed in response before pushing his brother's hair from the quieter blonde's face, looking into the Canadian's eyes, "You 'k Matt?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Matthew replied.

"Really? You just seem a bit… out of it…"

"I'm fine Alfred, it's nothing… really!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Alfred," The Canadian replied kissing the other gently, "Now, do you want some breakfast?"

"You're too good to me, you know that right Matt?"

"Yeah… I know."

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Spain woke up and quickly noticed the lacking of Romano in the bed. He then remembered that the day before was Saturday, meaning that it was Sunday. That meant that the southern Italy had probably gone to the local church, either praying or just spending time being in 'the house of God.'

He decided to start to cook lunch so when the fiery Italian returned from the church there would be food for him. After he finished cooking he heard the cries of Daniel and Alejandro, figuring they had both woken up and were hungry he got two bottles ready before going upstairs to the two babies room.

The Italian returned to the house, to a strangely quiet house, no babies crying loudly, no Spanish lover being overly loud and obnoxious and lastly the house smelt of freshly cooked food.

Walking into the kitchen he saw a plat of freshly cooked pasta sitting on the bench, smoke slowly rising from it. His stomach growled and he glared at the plate of pasta, like it was some sort of evil. Deciding to go make sure Spain wasn't dead before he ate (not because he cared, but eating something made by someone who had just died would leave a nasty taste in his mouth). He found his lover, as well as his two children asleep in his bed, a stupid smile on Antonio's face.

Walking back downstairs to eat the food left for him, Romano changed direction when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ve! Ciao, fratello~"

"Veneziano? What do you want?" it seemed that these days the younger Italian rang his brother less and less.

"Ve, can't I just call my fratello?" the Northern Italian asked, genuine confusion in his voice, "or doesn't he love me anymore now that I moved in with Ludwig!" his distress couldn't be clearer.

"What! No! That's not what I meant! Stop crying like a baby! I just wanted to know why you were calling me that's all!" Romano replied, no matter how many times he heard it he really didn't like hearing his brother cry.

"Ve, ok!" Veneziano replied happily, "I was just wondering if you knew what the date was today."

"Of course I know what the day is today, what do you take me for, so idiot?"

"No, sorry fratello, I was just wondering if I was going to have another niece or nephew."

"What?"

"Well, I know what yesterday was, and I know how much you and Spain adore Daniel and Alejandro and I was wondering if you were going to have another!"

"It's none of your business, and why are you asking this year and not last year? You had better not tell me that potato bastard had impregnated you again! I swear if he has…"

"No, Ludwig says I shouldn't have another child for a while… something about putting too much strain on my body and stressing him out too much…"

"Good. Why are you asking me then!"

"Because I heard big brother Spain talking about it to Francis and Gilbert!" Feliciano replied, happiness in his voice evident.

"I knew he had conspired with his friends," Lovino muttered angrily under his voice.

"Ve, what did you say fratello?"

"Nothing Veneziano, it doesn't matter, and I don't see how it matters if I'm going to have another child or not."

"Fratello! Don't be mean!" The northern Italian whined.

"Hey! Lovino! I didn't here you get home!" the Spanish man said, walking over to the Italian and wrapping his arms around the other's waist, resting his head on Lovino's shoulder. "Who are you talking too?"

"Ve, is that big brother Spain I can here?" Italy asked.

"Hey, Ita-chan!" Spain said, smiling stupidly.

"Leave me alone bastard," Romano snapped, moving out of the Spanish man's grip. "Sorry Feliciano, I've got to go, the bastard's being annoying," he hung up the phone and turned around to his lover, "And what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you, I haven't had a chance to this morning," Spain replied smiling happily.

"Well if you woke up earlier you could of seen me before I left!"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" the Spanish man replied moving to hold the fiery Italian close to him.

"Because… because I didn't want to, now leave me alone bastard!" with that Romano left the room, got the pasta that had been cooked for him and then disappeared to him room.

Spain just sighed as he watched his lover storm out, he knew where the Italian was going, he would go check on the twins first.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

The light of the sun eliminated the two sleeping forms though the window, waking the smaller of the two.

Japan rolled over silently as he woke up, the sun beating down on both his and the Greek lying next to him. At first he wondered what Heracles was doing in his bed, then he remembered what had happened the night before, making him go bright red.

Pushing lightly against the larger man who had wrapped himself around Kiku in his sleep, Japan tried to be able to leave the bed, hoping to get dressed and pretend it had all never happened, even if he knew better then that to be true.

Unfortunately he couldn't figure out a way to get out of the Greeks grip without waking the other man, which he didn't want to do. He rolled over slightly so he could look at the larger mans face and smiled lightly, the night before hadn't been _too _bad, but that didn't mean he still wasn't embarrassed about it. Sighing he gave up fighting the other and just tried to fall back asleep, hoping nothing too disastrous happened by the time the other woke up.

After an hour or two Kiku was woken up by movement in the bed as Heracles woke up, looking up at the other Japan blushed a dark shade of red from the gaze the other looked at him with.

"Good morning," he said and Greece leant down to kiss him gently.

"Morning," the Greek replied lazily.

"How did you sleep?" Japan asked quietly.

"Good, you?"

"It was… ok…" Kiku replied, blush still dark on his cheeks.

Heracles just leant down and lightly kissed the Japanese man, making the others blush darken.

The silence that followed was broken by Duygu's cries.

"Excuse me," Japan said before slipping out of Greece's arms and the bed, quickly slipping a kimono on before making his way to the room where the two children slept.

He picked up Duygu, slowly rocking the screaming child in his arms, hushing the baby as best as he could.

Greece joined him shortly after, wearing only a pair of pants, he smiled down at Japan who smiled softly back.

**Ok, well this is that chapter done! Hope you all like it! ^^ **

**Again sorry about the lateness… I don't know how long until the next chapter will be out… but I'll get it written and posted as soon as possible! (Let's just hope that that isn't too far away!)… and I'll hopefully also get my different oneshots I've been working on posted as well! **

**And sorry for any errors… I tried my hardest to proof read… but I probably missed a few little things… **

**~Rahsax. **


	15. Mother knows best

**Here is chapter 15! (WOW, this story is starting to get really long… and I we're only really up to the 2****nd**** year… and there is still so much to happen… I haven't a clue how many chapters this thing is going to go for (but apparently it's going to be a lot! **

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter… I got distracted by schoolwork, supernatural, other fandoms, other fics that'll probably never be posted, writers block and my own imagination **

**Pairings in this Chapter: **

**France/England**

**America/Canada**

**Austria/Switzerland **

**Prussia/Hungary (because this is just a cute pairing and I haven't put it in this fic yet ^^) **

Sitting in the living room of his parents home Matthew tried his hardest to forget about his worries over his recent sickness, and not notice the similarities between his symptoms and Arthur's morning sickness.

Arthur was leaning against France, his face pale, but that didn't stop him from complaining about everyone in the room.

"Man Arty, even when you're sick you still manage to be annoying to everyone, who knew pregnancy would affect you so badly!" Alfred said, an arm around Canada's shoulder, pulling his brother close to him.

"Shut up you git!"

"This isn't the worst he's been," France said, "when he was pregnant with you two he looked so sick, I was worried he wouldn't survive!"

This gained him a glare, "You, shut up," England snapped, "I'll be fine! I just need to get this blasted thing over with!"

"Of course, and then you shall have our wonderful child in our arms and you will be so happy!" Francis replied.

Canada smiled softly, before beginning to feel the feeling of bile rising up his throat, quietly excusing himself he made his way to the bathroom hearing the loud argument between England and America continue in the room.

After spending a few minutes lent over the toilet, vomiting everything he just ate, Matthew stood up, went to the sink and washed his mouth out as best as he could. Turning around he saw Arthur standing in the doorway.

"You should stop kidding yourself," the Englishman said, walking over and gently pushing the hair off Matthew's face.

"I… ah… don't know what you're talking about," the Canadian replied, avoiding looking at the other, preferring to stare at the floor.

"You bloody know what I'm talking about," Arthur snapped, but he still sounded kind, "I understand why you're avoiding it, but I assure you it won't help."

Matthew looked up at the other, before shutting his eyes, turning to look down at the sink, "It's true isn't it?"

"Well I can't be certain until you see a doctor, but I'd say you are," England replied, gently pulling the other's face up to look at him, but the Canadian seemed determined not to look at him, "Why did you let him Matthew?"

"I told him we shouldn't, but he said it would be fine, that it wasn't that date in our time-zone, that I should trust him," Matthew chocked out, before looking at his 'mother', "Why did I trust him? I should know better then to do that, but I always do…"

The Englishman lightly hugged the other, "It'll be alright lad," he said, and Canada just nodded, lightly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I hope so…"

"We should probably get back, before the frog and the git decide to come look for us," Arthur said, and they both went to leave, "Oh, and Matthew."

"Yes?"

"I would hold off telling Alfred until you are sure, you know how he's like with news like this," Arthur suggested and Matthew just nodded in response.

Once the two of them made their way back to the lounge-room, Francis stood up, noticing the sighs of Canada's crying.

"What's wrong Matthew?" he asked, going over and hugging his 'beautiful boy,' "Tell papa what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Papa," Canada replied, looking up at his father and smiling, "Everything is fine."

The Frenchman pulled away from his son, looking him in the eyes, "Are you sure, you know that you can tell me anything Matthew."

"Yeah, probably because you've probably done 10 times worse then anything he's done," America said.

"Shut up you git!" Arthur snapped, before moving to sit on the lounge opposite the American, "You're not out of trouble yet."

"Out of trouble?" Alfred questioned, "What have I done!"

"It's not important Alfred," Matthew said, before looking back up at his father, "and I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"He said he's fine," Alfred said, moving to wrap his arms around the Canadian, "Plus, if anything was wrong he would tell me, and I being the hero will fix it for him! Isn't that right Mattie?"

"Yeah… of course…"

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

(A/N: This is the reason the chapter was so late… couldn't write it the way I wanted to… sorry if it's crap… and/or OOC)

The landscape was beautiful and the food was nice, Austria had to give Switzerland credit, the gun-carrying man sure knew what he needed to do to make something simple special, even without spending much money.

The two of them just sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

Vash watched Roderich out of the corner of his eye, examining the other's figure, knowing that the bump in the Austrian's stomach was not caused from over-eating but rather the child of the annoying Prussian who Roderich had already had two children with.

"Don't look at me like that," Austria muttered, "it's not like I just let him do this… I did argue…"

"Obviously not well," Switzerland replied, glancing up at the other's face briefly; which had turned away.

Silence filled the air again as both men watched the scenery around them, not risking a look at the other again.

"What do you want with me?" Roderich asked, looking back at the shorter man, "and if you say for me to be a good fighter just give up already, I've tried."

"I know that," the Swiss scoffed, "I already have gotten over that."

"Then what? What is it you want?" the Austrian replied, "Tell me what you want."

"Stop siding with them."

"Excuse me?"

"Stop going back to them."

"Who?"

"Then, all of them, all they do is hurt you and you always go back to them!" The Swiss replied, glaring over at the other.

"We can't all live a hermit lifestyle like you!" Roderich replied annoyed.

Vash scoffed, looking away, "Is it really worth it?"

"Worth what."

"All the heartbreak and ruin, is it really worth siding with people if you have the possibility to lose."

"It's better then just ignoring the world, and shooting anyone that dares go over your land."

"I don't ignore the world, I just don't take sides in their petty arguments," Switzerland replied, looking over at the Austrian.

"It's not like I choose to be involved! I have to do as my boss says!"

"You sure do a good job of choosing great bosses then!"

"It's my people that choose!" Roderich relied, trying to find some excuse.

"You're people who you have influence over!"

"Not enough," the Austrian replied, before looking away, the silence returning.

"If you hate me so much why did you invite me here today?" Roderich asked, glancing back as Vash. 

"I never said I hate you," Switzerland responded, looking in the opposite direction of Austria.

"You act like you do!" Austria snapped, looking at the shorter man.

"Well I don't!" the Swiss said before turning to look at the other, suddenly quieting.

"Well?" Roderich questioned, wondering what was so interesting about his face.

"Doesn't matter," Vash snapped, standing up, picking up the gun that was resting next to him "You know how to get home correct?"

"Yes," the Austrian responded.

"Good," and with that the Swiss turned around and left, leaving the confused Austrian behind.

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Hungary sat in her ex-husbands house, reading a book in the lounge room, making sure to listen out for the cries of the babies sleeping in the next level of the house. Roderich was visiting Switzerland and Gilbert was visiting his brother and Feliciano. She smiled softly at the thought that Roderich trusted her with his children, trusted her enough to look after them while both their parents were out of the country. She enjoyed her time with the two boys, enjoyed how well behaved they were and how she could use them as an excuse to escape from work and just relaxed. She was always amazed at how much the children would grow between her visits. Julian was starting to walk and talk, being more easily understood by Gilbert then Roderich, as the Prussian had spent more hours around drunken men slurring their words then the Aristocrat ever would. Lukas was starting to crawl causing chaos to everything he managed to get his hands on.

"Liz! You still here or has Roddy returned!" Of course the quiet couldn't last forever and the babies father would return in all his loud annoying Gilbertness.

"I'm here Prussia! Could you be quiet! You don't want to wake the babies!" the Hungarian yelled back, closing her book and placing it down on the lounge before standing up and going to where the knew the Prussian would be.

"Hey! Lizzy! Roddy's not back yet?" Gilbert said once he saw her, going over to wrap his arms around her waist.

"My name is Elizabeta and you had best call me that Gilbert or I will force you to call me Hungary," the brunette girl snapped, pulling herself away from the Prussian, "and no, Roderich is not back, but I don't think he'll be gone for much longer, him and Vash can't seem to be alone for long periods of time anymore."

"Stupid Vash, better not think of stealing my Roddy off me!" Gilbert muttered in fake-anger.

"It's not like you can do anything if he does," Hungary replied, "and anyway, I think it'll take more then a few hours for those two to sort out their problems."

Prussia laughed in agreement, "Probably, knowing the both of them they'll just sit somewhere free, not talking to each other before both decided they had waisted too much money not working and return to their houses." His hand rested against her thigh, moving under her skirt slightly, "do you think we have time before he gets back?" he whispered in her ear, hand moving further up her thigh.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! If you do not remove you hand right now I will break it off!" The Hungarian snapped, hitting the Prussian.

Gilbert moved his hand away quickly but laughed lightly, "Oh come on, lighten up Lizzy, even if Roddy caught us it's not like he could really be angry, not after everything he did with me while you two were married."

"It's not like I'd care if Roderich caught us or not," Hungary replied, "I just didn't feel it was right of you to do that, and I was having a nice relaxing day before you showed up and ruined it so you'll have to excuse me if I'm not in the best of moods."

"Gott, Lizzy, I still can't believe how tame the priss got you, you use to be so much wilder!"

"I also use to believe I was a boy!" Elizabeta snapped in return.

The phone rang, breaking the tension in the room and Hungary went to answer it, leaving Prussia alone in the entry.

She returned with a bag slung over her shoulder, shoving the book she had been reading into it, "I'll assume you can take care of your children for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Apparently Roderich has gotten himself lost on his way home, I'll have to go find him, please do not destroy his house while I'm gone," she said, before leaving.

"Ah, I almost forgot how bad Roddy is at directions," he said and Gilbird, who had sat on a table when he had arrived chirped in agreement.

The soft crying of Julian started up upstairs and Gilbert sighed before quickly walking up the stairs, he hoped Austria would return soon, there was no way to quieten Julian until he was in the arms of his 'mother.'

THISISALINE'THISISALINE

Japan had been dreading the day since he knew it was coming. Both Turkey and Greece were going to visit, at the same time, and he was pregnant with Greece's child. This was not going to end well.

Moving around his house, he made sure everything was perfect, even though he knew it wouldn't last for long once the two Mediterranean nations showed up.

He stopped cleaning when he heard the faint cries of Ariadne and the louder cries of Duygu. Walking to their room, he smiled down at the two babies in separate cribs, Ariadne was standing up in her crib, looking up at him, as Duygu was sitting in his, appearing to be glaring daggers at his sister.

"Up!" Ariadne said, holding her arms up so Japan could pick her up, and hold her against his hip.

A knock at the door made him glance at where the noise came from, before placing Ariadne on the ground, and going to answer it.

Opening the door, Japan saw Turkey standing there, "Hello Turkey-san."

Turkey looked down at the Japanese man scratching the back of his head, "I decided to come early, spend some time with you without Greece."

"Ah, of course," Japan replied, smiling softly, before moving out of the way letting the Turkish man in. The two stood awkwardly for a few seconds; Sadiq' eyes eventually travelling to Japan's midsection, where a subtle baby-bump could be seen.

"Ah… would you like some tea?" Japan asked, after a few minutes of shifting slightly trying to think of the best move to end the awkward situation. Before Turkey could answer the cries to Duygu's cries interrupted them. Japan looked over to where the cries were coming from before sighing, "Just get comfortable, I'll be right back." He went to go to the child before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'd love some tea, and don't worry, I'll go deal with them," Turkey said, smiling down at Japan.

"But…"

"It is partly my fault you are stuck with them, go make tea and then rest," Japan nodded before going to the kitchen while Turkey went to the nursery.

Going to Duygu's crib he picked the baby up, Duygu instantly stopped crying. Holding him in arms length Turkey spoke to him, "Hey brat, you had better not be giving your mother unnecessary stress, you should know he's pregnant again, and he doesn't need you crying over nothing." Duygu just stared back, and Sadiq sighed, putting him back in the crib, before looking around to find the Greek's child.

Ariadne was on the opposite side of the room playing with a plushy of Pikachu, walking over he knelt down to look at her, before ruffling her hair, "You know it didn't surprise me much that your mother had slept with your father," he muttered, "No, I knew those two were close, and Greece doesn't have the best record for not sleeping with people, no that's not what surprised me was the fact that apparently he could get someone pregnant; thought he was infertile or something with the lack of pregnancies he had with the number of people he slept with."

He stood up again before turning around and smiling at Japan, who was standing in the doorway, "How long have you been listening?"

"Not very long," Japan assured him, "I was simply coming to tell you the tea is ready."

A knock on the door made Japan glance downstairs, "Ah, Greece-san must be here."

**It's funny doing assignments and then coming here… assignments 1000 words is generally a good mark… here it's 10 pages… a LOT longer then 1000 words… so I keep checking my word count and getting like '2100' and thinking 'WOW, I've done well' then I look at my page count and well… not so well ^^ **

**Hope I didn't get anyone too OOC… last bit does feel a bit like that… but that was a hard bit to write and I really wanted the chapter finished so I could post it for you guys… because I have kind of been flaky on you… and you all have been so patient, so I wanted to give you the chapter you deserved so much earlier… so yeah… sorry I'm a bad authoress T-T **

**Didn't proof-read as I wanted to post this for you guys ASAP… so sorry for any errors! That's what I get (and unfortunately you get ) for me putting this off for as long as I did… again SORRY! **

**Sorry about all the inconstancy… I forgot how quickly children grow first… I should know seeing my mum works with them and all… but I forget… so fixing that in this and the next chapters … and of course I keep forgetting what ages they are in the story… **


End file.
